Rest in peace
by kazuza
Summary: Après la mort de Quatre et Duo, Wufei disparait mystérieusement et Heero et Trowa se laisse lentement dépérir. 10 ans après Duo viens sonné à la porte du soldat parfait......
1. Acte 1: Vivre sans toi

****

Rest in peace

Origine : Gundam wing

Auteur : Kazuza

Disclaimer : Sont po à moua

Couples: 1/2/1 5/2/5 1/5 3/4/3 6/1 réléna/1

Genre : Deathfic (d'un nouveau genre…alors ne fuyer po ), sap, romance OOC…….Yaoi power!!!!!!!

****

Remarques : Les évènements se passent après le film Endless waltz, les g-boys ont18 ans au début de la fic.

Acte1 :

Scène 1:

L'enterrement était terminé depuis au moins 5 heures.

Et peu à peu, le cimetierre c'était désemplit.

D'abord les badauts, là juste pour pouvoir dire « j'ai assisté à l'enterrement des héros ».

Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, l'information avait été bien gardé. Peu de personne savait ou ils seraient enterrés.

Ensuite les soeurs de Quatre, les maganacs, Howard et les sweepers, tous ceux qui avaient plus ou moins cotoyé les héros.

La nuit tombait à présent et seul restaient leurs véritables proches.

Heero regardait Wufei, à genou sur la tombe de Duo.

Il ne pleurait pas, mais il aurait peut être mieux vallut…..

Lui, il avait pleuré.

Il avait pleuré longtemps, longtemps après que le corps de Duo soit devenu rigide et froid dans ses bras, longtemps après qu'on est réussi à le lui arraché.

Il avait pleuré et Trowa aussi.

Mais Wufei non.

Il était devenu très pâle, il avait tremblé, mais il n'avait pas pleuré.

Pas même un cri, pas une injure.

Aucune trace de colère sur son visage.

Rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à Wufei Chang.

Et aujourd'hui encore, il contemplait les tombes presque placidement.

Une légère pression sur son épaule ramena Heero à la réalité.

Trowa évidemment.

- Il faudrait y allé, ils auraient été très en colère de nous voir comme ça……

- On vous racompagne ? proposa Relena qui se tenait assez loin derrière eux.

- Hn…….

- Wufei, appela doucement Sally, tu viens?

- Non, je vais resté encore un peu……

- Viens Wufei, ordonna Heero d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Un drôle de silence plana sur le cimetierre, et le japonais soupira.

La tempête allait se déclancher.

Enfin.

Elle allait faire du bruit, beaucoup de bruit.

Et elle serait douloureuse, ça c'était une certitude.

Mais il vallait mieux percer l'abcès dès maintenant.

Tout était arrivé si vite.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en parler seul à seul, tout les trois.

Eux ils avaient réussi à extérioriser leur peine.

Mais pas lui, et ce n'était pas bon.

Heero avait promis de protéger Wufei, il l'avait promit à Duo.

Et cette promesse il l'a tiendrait.

Même s'il devait proteger Wufei de lui-même, il le ferait.

Il la tiendrait.

Après quelques minutes qui parurent interminable la voix du chinois s'éleva, dangereusement froide et vibrante.

- Tu n'a pas d'ordre à me donner Yuy.

- Nous allons tous rentrer, et que ça te plaise ou non, tu viens avec nous.

Wufei se retourna lentement vers le japonais.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

- Heero, Wufei, tenta une Réléna très vite interrompu par son frère qui secoua lentement la tête. Il vallait mieux laisser l'ex soldat parfait régler tout ça.

Chang se releva soudainement et alla se planter devant le brun, dans une attitude plus que menaçante. Celui-ci, pas impressionné du tout se contenta de lui faire face, en silence.

- Je resterais ici toute la nuit si ça me chante.

- Lie.

Le coup de poing partit sans que personne ne s'en étonna. La colère du dragon prenait une ampleur éffrayante, s'étendant tout autour d'eux comme une aura malsaine. Elle était presque palpable.

Seuls les sanglots de Hilde déchiraient le silence. Elle venait de craquer.

- Tu es calmé ? demanda le jeune homme en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son menton. 

Wufei resta un instant désemparé devant la réaction d'Heero. Il recula légèrement, ses yeux se posant sur tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans le cimetierre, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne trouva pas. Il avait l'air d'une bête traqué et peut être qu'à cet instant, il l'était.

- Calmé? CALME ?!!!!!!! Comment est ce que je pourrais être CALME ?!!!!!!

- Wufei…..

- POURQUOI?!!! On a survécu à ces deux foutus guerres, on s'en est sortit malgrè le danger et les risques !!!!!!!!! Et alors qu'on était sencé être en sécurité……en paix….. qu'on aurait du vivre heureux…….. une petite mission…….

-Wufei…..

- Banale, facile et LA, là, ils………. Meurent……

La voix du brun se brisa et il tomba à genou.

- Ce n'est pas juste……. 

Heero le releva et le serra doucement, pudiquement dans ces bras. Trowa s'approcha et l'enlaça à son tour.

- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas juste, mais, on n'y peut rien, ils sont morts, il faut l'accepter, murmura le français.

- Morts…… accepter…….

- Hai.

Wufei se détendit lentement entre leurs bras, et Heero crut sincèrement qu'il allait enfin pouvoir commencer à guérir.

Mais à leur grande surprise il se dégagea brutalement avant de reculer.

L'air dément qu'il affichait effraya Heero plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre.

- Acceptez si ça vous chante!!! Moi non!!! Je refuse !!! Pas une deuxième fois!!!!!!!!! 

Et avant que quiconque est put dire quelque chose ils'enfuit en courant.

Le soldat parfait voulut se lancer à sa poursuite mais Trowa l'arrêta.

- Laisse le, il a besoin d'être seul.

- C'est vrai, il reviendra sûrement demain, ajouta Sally en s'avançant vers eux.

Après un dernier regard pour les tombes, le petit groupe se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie du cimetierre. Aucun ne parla en chemin.

Après la tirade du chinois, un silence encore plus terrifiant que son predecesseur c'était installé.

En pareil situation, Duo aurait lancé une plaisanterie, Quatre et Hilde aurait renchérit.

Et l'athmosphère se serait détendu, comme par magie.

Mais Duo et Quatre n'était plus là, et Hilde n'avait ni la force ni la volonté de les remplacer.

Heero ferma les yeux, bercé par les mouvements chaotiques de la voiture et l'odeur rassurante de Trowa, il réussi presque à ce détendre.

Il fallait que Wufei revienne.

Ils avaient déjà perdu deux des leurs, pas question d'en perdre un troisième.

Et quoi qu'en dise Sally, il avait la désagréable impression que Wufei ne reviendrait pas demain.

Son intuition se revela juste car Wufei ne revint pas le lendemain.

Ni les jours ni même les mois qui suivirent.

**Scène 2:**

**10 ans plus tard**

- Heerooooooooooo, je suis là, cria Réléna en rentrant dans le vestibule, les bras chargés de paquets.

Aucune réponse ne vint, et comme elle n'en attendait pas de toute façon, la jeune femme fit comme si de rien était et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle déposa tranquillement les sacs sur la grande table en chêne qu'elle avait offerte à Heero quand il avait enménagé dans sa nouvelle maison 6 ans plus tôt et commença à ranger les courses en chantonnant.

Un coup d'oeil au frigo lui appris qu'elle avait un peu tardé pour faire les courses.

Il ne restait qu'une brique de lait périmé, qu'elle balança sans état d'âme à la poubelle.

- Heero qu'est ce que tu as mangé hier soir?!!!!!!!

- Hn, rien, fit l'interpelé en entrant finalement dans la pièce.

- Heero…. Soupira Réléna, il fallait m'appelé, je t'aurais fait à diné…..

- Tu as déjà bien assez de travail, répondit t'il en l'aidant à ranger ses achats.

La jeune femme soupira puis se tourna vers lui.

Ces cheveux encore humide la douche qu'il venait de prendre collait à son visage d'une manière adorable, sa bouche avait cette même moue boudeuse qui l'avait toujours fait craqué.

En l'espace de dix ans Heero Yuy n'avait pas changé.

Oh bien sûr il avait gagné en taille, mesurant à présent 1m80 et en muscle.

Ce n'était plus un enfant physiquement, loin de là.

Il était devenu un homme et qui plus est un véritable sex symbol.

Mais pour le reste, il était resté le même, immuable, comme si letemps c'était arrêté pour lui.

Réléna ne put s'empecher de sourire, attendrie.

- Comment c'est passé ton dinner avec Milliardo?

- Il m'a embrassé, répondit tranquillement le brun.

- Et!!!??????

- Je lui est mit mon poing dans la dans la figure.

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant, enregistrant l'information, puis éclata de rire. Elle du s'accrocher à la table pour ne pas se retrouver les fesses par terre. Rien qu'à imaginer son frère se prendre le rateau de sa vie aurait suffit à la faire rire, mais la façon dont Heero décrivait la scène……..

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? fit le japonais en examinant une boite de "micado" avec circonspection.

- Heero, je croyais que tu l'aimais bien…. Soupira Réléna en maitrisant un dernier éclat de rire.

- Pas comme ça…….

- Tu n'aurais pas du le laisser ésperé alors…….

- J'avais envie d'ésperé moi, chuchota l'ex pilote de Wing zero en grignotant un micado.

Le ton mélancolique employé par le jeune homme calma immédiatement Réléna.

- Heero……

- Des nouvelles de Wufei ? fit il soudain radieux.

- Tu crois que j'aurais perdu mon temps en bavardages inutiles si j'en avais eu?

Le visage du brun redevint inexpressif et ils finirent de ranger les courses en silence.

- Tu as un vase ? Je t'ai acheté des fleurs……

- Tiens, dit il en lui tendant un beau vase doré que Trowa lui avait fait envoyé de L4. Il adorait ce vase, parce qu'il venait de Trowa.

- Comment ça va ton travail ?

- Hn…..

- Heero……. Tu veux sortir se soir, allez au ciné, ou je sais pas…… ce n'est pas bon de rester toujours enfermé….seul.

- Lie….

La jeune femme voulut dire quelque chose, mais le japonais ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Un bip venait de retentir. Il se précipita dans le salon. Son éternel portable tounait jours et nuit dans l'espoir de retrouver Wufei.

- Alors ? demanda t'elle en s'approchant doucement.

- Fausse alerte, répondit t'il l'air déçu et frustré, en se levant pour placer les fleurs devant la fenêtre.

Réléna ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant une remarque banale et stupide à sortir pour détendre l'athmosphère. Elle était passé maitre dans cette matière depuis qu'elle était devenu ministre des affaires étrangères, et surtout depuis qu'elle avait décider de s'occuper d'Heero.

Remplir son frigo, nettoyer un peu sa maison, lui rapeller de se laver, toute ces petites choses qu'il oubliait tout simplement de faire.

Comme si rechercher Wufei était devenu sa seule raison de vivre. Ca et vérifier une fois par jours que Trowa était encore vivant et en bonne santé.

Elle faisait pour lui tout ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait été sa compagne.

Le sexe en moins.

Mais même de ça elle pouvait s'en passer, du moment qu'elle était auprès de lui.

Cependant tous cela avait un prix.

Le regarder lentement dépérir par exemple.

Parfois être avec lui était mille fois plus douloureux qu'être loin de lui. Et pourtant, toujours elle revenait.

Elle faisait semblant d'être de bonne humeur à chaque instant, elle l'avait même quasiment poussé dans les bras de son frère en ésperant qu'il pourrait lui donné le réconfort qu'elle seule ne pouvait lui fournir.

Mais c'était parfois si dur, comme aujourd'hui….

- Wufei adorerait ces fleurs, chuchota Heero comme pour lui même. 

Réléna cru qu'elle allait pleuré. Mais elle se contint, comme toujours.

S'approchant du vase, elle contempla un instant les fleurs pâles dans la lumière du jour.

Un sentiment de haine intense l'envahit.

Sans prévenir elle le prit et le lança violemment à travers de la pièce. Il alla percuter le piano et sefracassa dessus dans un bruit de verre brisé.

L'eau dégoulina lentement le long de l'intrument de musique qu'Heero n'avait jamais touché. Ca lui rappelait trop Quatre.

Ilne réagit pas et se contenta de la regarder, vaguement inquiet. Surtout triste pour le vase.

- Réléna?

- Wufei, Wufei!!!! C'est toujours Wufei par ci Wufei par là……. Tu ne comprends pas qu'il ne veut PAS que tu le retrouves!!!!!?????? Au bou de 10 ans tu ne le comprends toujours pas??? Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose!!!! Mon dieu, souffla t'elle en se laissant tomber au sol, à bou de nerf.

- Gomen……. Chuchota le japonais en la prenant doucement dans ces bras.

- Pardon Heero, mais, je n'en peux plus, je t'aime tellement et je ne supporte plus de te voir courir après des fantômes….ça te détruit.....

- Il faut que je le retrouve…. J'ai promis à Duo et pour Quatre…….. je dois, sinon, je ne pourrais plus vivre……

- Je comprends, fit elle en ce détachant à regret des bras rassurants de son meilleur "ami".

Un lourd silence s'installa.

- Il est l'heure, je repasse demain, d'acord ?

- Tu es toujours la bienvenue….

Elle lui sourit puis se dirigera vers la sortie, retenant à grande peine les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Heero la regarda partir puis retourna à son ordinateur.

Ces recherches n'avançaient pas.

A chaque fois qu'il retrouvait la trace du chinois, celui ci s'arrangeait pour lui filer entre les doigts.

On l'avait aperçu il y avait maintenant 5 ans sur L2, puis un ans plus tard, il avait contacté une à une toutes les soeurs de Quatre. Là encore Heero était arrivé trop tard. La dernière piste remontait à l'année dernière. Il était entré dans la maison d'Heero et avait dérobé la croix de Duo.

Heero savait que c'était lui. Personne d'autre à part lui n'aurait pu forcé son système de sécurité puis repartir avant qu'il n'arrive.

Il ne savait absolument ou voulait en venir le chinois. Tout se qu'il savait, c'est que quand il mettrait la main sur lui, il lui ferait passé un sale quart d'heure.

Tout à ces préocupations, Heero s'endormit sur le canapé.

**Scène 3:**

DING DING DING

Le bruit retentissant de la sonette le reveilla brutalement. Heero grogna en s'extirpant du canapé. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua 21h30. Il soupira en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Il avait encore trop dormi…..

Il ouvrit la porte et se figea.

Là sous la pluie battante se tenait un jeune garçon d'environ 18 ans, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un vieil imperméable tout usé. Ses longs cheveux caramels collaient à sa peau et ses yeux violets étaient rougi des larme qu'il avait versé.

- Hee chaaaannnnnnnn…. Sanglota le garçon en s'acrochant désepèrément à lui. 

Heero resta planté là.

Il ne pouvait pas parler, même pas penser, même pas ressentir.

Cette voix, ce visage, ce corps, c'était……. Impossible.

- Tu es mort.

- Ils m'ont enlevés, aide moi, Hee chan, ils ……ils me suivent……

Heero ferma les yeux, c'était un rêve bien sûr. Cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un rêve.

Un très beau rêve.

Il l'avait fait des millions de fois.

Mais celui ci était le plus réel de tous.

Instinctivement il ressera sa prise sur le corp frêle et le porta à l'interieur.

Duo était là.

Toujours le même malgrè dix ans.

Mais c'était normal puisqu'il était mort.

Puisque ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Et Heero fit ce qu'il faisait toujours quand Duo apparaissait dans ces rêves.

Il faisait ce qu'il aurait du faire quand il c'était dit qu'ils s'aimaient.

Il avait embrassé son rêve.

Doucement, tendrement, sensuellement.

Il l'avait déposé sur le canapé et avait retiré l'imper du corps tremblant.

- Hee… Heero?!!

- Chut demain, demain on parlera, répondit t'il en sachant pertinement que quand il se reveillerait demain Duo aurait disparu.

Demain le rêve cesserait et il se retrouverait de nouveau seul.

Là, maintenant, il tenait Duo dans ces bras.

Il carressait sa peau laiteuse, la réchauffant doucement.

Comme il avait dut avoir froid dans la mort……

Mais dans son rêve Heero savait comment le réchauffer, dans ses rêves, il savait comment l'aimer.

L'américain cessa bientôt de protester et s'abandonna complètement dans les bras de son soldat parfait, attendant le moment ou tous ne serait plus que paradis, amour et étoiles.

**Fin de l'acte 1**

**A suivre………**

C'est bien, pas bien? Une pitite review pour me le dire? Pleaseeeeeee !!!

Kazu


	2. Acte 2: Le plus beau rêve

****

Rest in peace

Origine : Gundam wing

Auteur : Kazuza

Disclaimer : Sont po à moua sauf Lace mais je la hais!!!!!

Couples: 1/2/1 5/2/5 1/5 3/4/3 6/1 réléna/1, Lace/3

Genre : Deathfic (d'un nouveau genre…alors ne fuyer po ), sap, romance OOC…….Yaoi power, alusion à de l'hétéro mais toute petite...........

**Remerciments: **Mercià Sharak, Mag Ada et Lalie, NArdy, Black Sharne, leen, Shinigamie yuy, yami rose, Will black, SweetDeath our yaoi master, Ruines (oui j'adore le 2/5/1, grace au fic d'Azuka)pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir et qui me donne le courage d'écrire plus vite. J'éspère que la suite vous plaira!!!

**Katoru87**: Mici pour ta reviews, dsl mais je m'ai le g&b club en stand by le temps de terminer cette fic, pour ce qui est du reste tu es assez près de la solution, mais je n'en dis pas plus sinon je vais spoiler..... un seul indice, les deux prochains actes seront trompeurs........ Heero qui fou un rateau a Zechs, je m'en lasserai jamais lol..... biz

**_Remerciment spécial: _**Merci à Tony qui lit mes fics et m'offre des critiques constructives malgrè le fait qu'il ne connaisse absolument pas gundam wing. Merci pourtout, dear.......

**Remarques :**Les évènements se passent après le film Endless waltz, les g-boys ont 18 ans au début de la fic.

****

ATTENTION. Ceci est une véritable deathfic, le genre est un peu différent et personne ne mourra à la fin, mais je répète, C'est une deathfic!!!!

**Acte 2 :**

**Scène 1:**

Le soleil carressait sa peau, la réchauffant doucement.

Il n'avait pas envie de bouger.

Juste rester allongé dans la douce chaleur du matinavec la sensation quedes bras de lumière l'envellopaient, le berçaient.

Il ouvrit un oeil qu'il referma aussitôt.

Même avec les yeux fermés, la lumière continuait à l'aveugler.

Mais c'était plutôt agrèable.

Il était gorgé de lumière, lui qui se sentait si sombre.

Sombre et triste.

Mais pas ce matin, non.

Ce matin, il se sentait bien.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait vraiment bien.

Grâce à ce rêve.

Un rêve….et de la lumière.

Duo.

Un éclair de douleur et de tristesse lui vrilla les tempes.

Cette fois totalement réveillé, il ne put, en ouvrant les yeux, que constater l'absence de Duo.

Il était seul sur le canapé.

Bien sûr, qu'avait t'il imaginé?

Que Duo était revenu?

Duo ne pouvait pas revenir.

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était mort.

Mort et enterré, au côté de Quatre.

Il s'assit lentement sur le canapé et se frotta les yeux.

Tout son corps était enquilosé, sa tête, douloureuse, mais son dos l'était encore plus.

Maudit canapé……

Une sonnerie le tira de ses pensées.

Le téléphone?

Non, la porte.

Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua 9h30.

Trop tôt pour une visite de Réléna. D'ailleurs elle avait une conférence ce matin.

Définitivement pas Réléna.

Il n'attendais personne.

Un espoir jaillit soudain de son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

Peut être une visite surprise de Trowa…….

Ou mieux……

Peut être que Wufei…….

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau.

Heero voulut courir vers la porte, mais il trébucha sur son jean qui trainait par terre. Se souvenant qu'il était nu, il l'enfila en vitesse, ne prenant même pas la peine de mettre un tee-shirt.

La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était la porte, et la personne qui se trouvait derrière.

Duo……….

Mais Duo est mort.

Les medecins l'on déclaré mort…..

La porte, enfin.

L'ouvrir……..

Sa joie fondit comme neige au soleil.

Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil, loin de là.

Seulement, se n'était pas l'un d'entre eux.

- Hee… Heero……… Zechs ? répondit t'il en voyant les joues du blond prendre une interessante couleur rouge vif Tu……. Hum……tu…… tu ne voudrais pas fermer ta….. hum……. braguette ? 

Heero baissa les yeux vers son entre-jambe.

Effectivement, il n'avait pas prit le temps de fermer sa braguette et comme il avait omis de mettre un boxer……..

Comprenant enfin la nouvelle couleur de peau qu'arborait le prince à cet instant, il remonta tranquillement la fermeture et releva ses yeux vers lui.

- Je peux entrer ? 

Le brun eut l'étrange envie de refuser.

Inexplicablement, de drôle de frisson remontait le long de sa colone vertebrale.

Le froid sans doute. Après tout, il était torse nu.

Il n'avait absolument pas peur.

Et de toute façon, qu'est ce qui aurait bien pu l'effray….. inquiété ? Il était très lègèrement inquiet.

Peut être la façon dont l'homme continuait à fixer son entre jambe.

Heero secoua la tête.

Il se faisait vraiment des idées……

Zechs était un bon ami, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le laisser entrer.

Sauf que son regard….

Peacecraft avait sûrement du oublier de déjeuner, et de dinner aussi……

Sûrement ça…….

Le blond le fixait toujours, attendant patiemment qu'il l'invite à entrer.

Heero s'écarta pour le laisser passer et le suivit au salon.

Le prince laissa son regard s'attarder ça et là.

C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans l'antre du soldat parfait.

La salle à mangé était jolie, spacieuse. Avec des murs d'un blancs immaculé, sans aucun ornement, et de grande fenêtre qui laissait rentrer la douce lumière du matin. Le tout étrangement dénudé. Il n'y avait presque pas de meuble.

Un canapé en cuir blanc, offert par Réléna, une table basse en verre et un ordinateur portable, cadeaux de Trowa, un piano, apporté par Quatre, une semaine avant sa mort et enfin une petite étagère près de la fenêtre, de la part de Wufei.

Malgrè son peu d'affaire personnelle, l'ex pilote de Wing avait réussi à mettre la pièce en désordre. Les coussins du canapé ainsi que ses vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout et des paquets de micado éventrés remplissaient tout l'espace de la table basse.

L'endroit était

Très sparciate et pratique, à l'image d'Heero.

Magnifique aussi, de par sa simplicité et sa luminosité, exactement à l'image d'Heero.

Mais surtout….. vide…et …. désordonné….. encore et toujours comme Heero.

Oui, il était loin le soldat parfait maniaque de l'ordre et du rangement. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait guère plus que Réléna ou parfois Trowa, quand il lui rendait visite, qui faisait le ménage.

Zechs se demanda comment était sa chambre.

Comment était son lit.

Si il en avait un……

- Tu veux un café ?

- Hm, non, en fait, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis là……

- Hn…. Fit Heero en se rappelant brutalement leur dinner. Désolé….

- Je……..

- HEE-CHANNNNNNNN, t'ai réveillé, bouge toi, on doit allé cherché Quat…….

La voix de l'américain mourut alors qu'il dévallait les escaliers.

…………………………….

Zechs ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

Aucun son n'en sortit. Son cerveau n'arrivait tout simplement pas à apréhender se qu'il voyait.

Celui d'Heero au contraire tournait si vite qu'il n'arrivait pas à en dégager quelque chose de concret. Un seule phrase vint à son esprit alors qu'il détaillait la tenue du jeune homme.

Col de prêtre et pantalon boufant, son éternelle tresse et sa croix brillante.

- Ou as tu pris ces vêtements ?

- Bin dans ta chambre tiens!! Y sont un peu p'tit, j'ai plus quinze ans faut dire….. et puis tes fringues sont carrément trop grandes, comment t'a fait pour autant grandir, en si peu de temps, et puis ta vue ta carrure?!!!Pourquoi tu garde mes fringue de l'opération météore?Et j'peux savoir pourquoi ta déménagé????!! Y t'plaisait plus notre appart?? Et ou sont toutes mes affaires?!!!

-………

- Shit!! Réponds Heero, bouge, chais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais y faut qu'on parte……

- Ou ?

- Chercher Quatre!!!!! Il est encore là bas!!!! A ça on peut pas dire que vous vous soyez bougé pour nous retrouvez!!! Tu écoutes ce que je dis?!!!!!!!

- On ne vous a pas cherché, répondit doucement Heero, qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

- WHAT?!!!!!!! Qu'est…..

- Parce qu'on a toujours su ou vous étiez….

- Je je suis pas sûr de comprendre, bredouilla l'américain…..

- Au cimetierre……. Souffla Heero avant de se retourner vers Zechs. Je crois que je deviens fou…..

- Si tu deviens fou alors moi aussi, parce que je le vois comme toi, répondit le blond encore sous le choc.

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?????? JE SUIS LA!!!!! PAS MORT!!!! Tu me prenais pas pour un mort quand tu t'ais jetté sur moi comme une bête fauve!!! Explosa l'américain.

- …….

Milliardo ferma un instant les yeux. Tous ça dépassait son entendement. Duo était mort. Il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus, alors comment ce pouvait t'il que…..

A moins que ce ne sois pas Duo…..

Oui….

Combien de personne, encore aujourd'hui, ne rêvait pas de se débarasser d'Heero Yuy ?

Entre les fanatiques du mythe qu'il représentait et les membres des partis opposés à Réléna cherchant à l'atteindre à travers lui, ça faisait un sacré paquet de personne.

Un peu de chirurgie ésthètique, des lentilles colorés, quelques extensions capillaires et on pouvait très bien se faire passer pour……

Mais cette façon de s'exprimer, de bouger……

Et tout ces subterfuges n'auraient jamais trompé l'ex soldat parfait…..

Sauf qu'à bien y réfléchir, quand il s'agissait de Duo, Quatre ou Wufei, Heero avait du mal à garder les idées claires.

Duo, qui n'en pouvait plus de les voir le fixer sans rien dire, franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait du brun et saisi ces mains pour les plaquer contre son visage.

- Regarde moi, c'est moi, je suis vivant, je……. je comprends rien à ce que vous dite, tout……. Tout……. à changer, vous êtes plus pareils…et….et, tous ce dont je me souviens c'est de cette …….mission, mon dos m'a fait ….. mal, très…mal et puis….. tu… pleurais..et le noir…… et je me suis réveillé avec Quatre dans ce labo… Hee-chan…… aide moi…… je sais plus….. je … 

La voix de l'américain tremblait tandis qu'il agripait fortement les épaules d'Heero. Celui-ci parut ne pas l'entendre et se dégagea brutalement. Il prit la tête de Duo entre ces mains et souleva la base de sa tresse pour examiner sa nuque.

Si c'était bien Duo……. c'était impossible…… mais si c'était lui….

Il y avait cette petite cicatrice que personne à part lui ne connaissait….

Le vrai Duo se l'était faite dans son enfance en glissant d'un toit. Il avait roulé sur plusieurs mètres avant que sa nuque ne rencontré un morceau de tuile mal fixer qui lui avait laisser une fine mais profonde coupure à la base du cou.

Et elle était bien là……..

- Cette cicatrice, d'ou vient-elle?!!!!!!

- Mais qu…..

- D'OU?!!

- Je te l'ai déjà raconté!! Le toit, L2!!! OU tu veux en venir MERDE!!!! C'EST MOI!!!!!!

- Duo?

- Oui Duo, Duo,Duo, Duo Duo, combien de fois il faut que je le ……

L'américain n'eu jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Heero venait de le serrer contre lui si fort qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé.

Il embrassait fièvreusement, presque convulsivement, ses yeux, ses joues, ses lèvres, sa gorge, partout ou ses propres lèvres pouvaient se poser.

Zechs étouffa de sa joie une étincelle de jalousie. Duo ne parlais jamais de son enfance et comme tout ce qui s'y ratachait avait d'une façon ou d'une autre disparus, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Voyant que le natté n'y comprenait plus rien et qu'Heero n'était pas en état de réfléchir, il decida de prendre la situation en main. Doucement, il tira l'ex pilote de wing vers lui ce qui permis à Duo d'échapper à sa prise. Le brun se laissa faire, complètement ailleurs.

Duo pris un instant pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, puis lança un regard desespéré au blond, qui semblait être le seul à avoir conservé toute sa santé mentale.

Zechs soupira puis secoua légèrement Heero. Celui-ci lui jetta un regard un peu déphasé, mais au moins ses yeux n'étaient plus voilé. Le prince vit bien que l'ex soldat parfait avait à cet instant besoin de directives claires et précises. Il s'exprima donc d'une voix ferme mais douce.

- Heero, tu devrais appeller Trowa, je vais expliquer à Duo tout se qui c'est passé pendant son……. "absence".

- Hn……. Répondit le jeune homme en se dirigeant lentement vers l'entrée sans quitter le natté des yeux.

Quand Heero eu disparut, Peacecraft se tourna vers le garçon complètement désorienté.

- Explications !!!!!!

- Promis, mais d'abord, je crois que tu devrais t'assoir.

L'américain s'exécuta.

- Bon, Ok, eh bien par ou commencer………

- La date se serait pas mal déjà……

Le blond se prit la tête entre les mains, sentant déjà poindre un début de migraine.

Ca allait être long.

Très long.

**Scène 2:**

L3

- CATHY!!!! Téléphone pour Trowa!!!!!!!!

- Il est sûr scène, dit leur de rappeller plus tard, s'enerva la lanceuse couteau en finissant de se maquiller.

- Eh va lui dire toi même… il a pas l'air commode ce type…... marmona le jeune garçon.

Catherine se leva vivement et lui arracha l'apareil des mains. Celui qui osait appeller son Trowa au beau millieu d'une représentation allait amèrement le regretter.

- QUOI?!!!!

- Catherine? Passe moi Trowa tout de suite !!! répondit une voix bien connu.

- Heero? Fit la brune, radoucie, c'est impossible, il est sur …..

- JE M'EN FOU!! Passe. le. moi.

Effrayé par le ton inhabituel employé par l'ex soldat, la jeune femme décida de faire une exception et d'aller chercher Trowa. Heero n'appellait jamais si se n'était pas très important. Elle esperait seulement qu'il n'ait pas encore fait de bêtises.

- Deux minutes……

- Hn…

La jeune femme déposa le combiné sur la table et retourna dans les coulisses au pas de course.

Trowa était en plein numéro de voltigeavec une petite nouvelle qui allait bientôt la remplacer. Elle se faisait trop vieille pour le trapèze et la gosse était douée.

Cathy le fixa intensément, sachant pertinement que le français, qui n'avait en rien perdu ses instincts de combattant malgrè les années, sentirait son regard.

Trowa exécutait une manoeuvre assez simple pour lui, mais qui causait de gros problème Lace. Heureusement, ils avaient beaucoup répété cet enchainement, et la jeune fille ne fit aucune erreur. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle figure, il sentit le regard de Cathy sur lui. Il jetta un coup d'oeil vers les coulisses et apperçu sa grande soeur à moitier dissimulée derrière le rideau de velour rouge. Il se tendit imperceptiblement. Tout dans l'attitude la brune lui laissait penser qu'il était urgent de finir le numéro.

Il rattrapa Lace alors qu'elle se lançait dans un double saut périeux, puis la ramena sur le bord de la plate forme pour saluer le public qui aplaudissait bruyamment leur performance.

Alors qu'ils saluaient une dernière fois, Trowa lui murmura qu'ils devaient immédiatement entammer le final. La belle blonde lui jetta un regard déconcerté mais ne protesta pas. Il savait ce qu'il faisait après tout.

Ils exécutèrent avec brio leur figure et après quelques saluts sous un tonnerre d'aplaudissement retournèrent se cacher en coulisse.

A peine avaient t'ils mit un pied hors de la scène que Cathy avait aggripé le bras du français pour le trainer vers sa caravane.

- Enfin Catherine, tu veux bien m'expliquer se qui se passe……

- Heero au téléphone, il avait l'air vraiment étrange…je crois qu'il s'est encore……...

Trowa soupira et entra dans la roulotte pour prendre le téléphone, espèrant qu'Heero n'avait pasvraiment fait ce que Cathy pensait.

- Heero qu'est ce qui se passe, j'étais en train de……

- Prends tes affaires et rejoind moi sur terre, l'interrompit brutalement le japonais.

- Pardon ? Heero je te signale que j'ai du travail. Je viendrais jeudi…..

- NON, tout de suite!!!!!

- Heer….

-Si se n'était pas important je ne t'aurais pas appellé, s'enerva l'ex pilote de Wing.

La voix fébrile et excitée du brun finit de convaincre le français. Il n'avais jamais entendu Heero comme ça….

- Tu peux au moins me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Ce serait trop long……. Je peux pas…… au téléphone, viens je t'en prie….. Trowa……

- Je serais chez toi cet après midi au plus tôt, d'accord ?

- Arigato.

- Heero, tu vas bien ? Tu veux que j'appelle Réléna pour qu'elle passe?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, et je l'ai déjà appelé, de toute façon Zechs est là! s'exclama le japonais d'une voix presque enfantine. Dépêche toi !!!

Le grand brun compris en racrochant, que l'heure était grave. Heero semblait sous euphorisant et Trowa éspèrait sincèrement que le jeune homme ne c'était pas réellement drogué. Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois....

Il tira vivement son sac de voyage de sous son lit et commença à rangé rapidement les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour son séjour. La porte grinça légèrement, le français reconnu le pas de Lace.

- Tu pars ?

- Hm, sur terre…..

- Pourquoi ?

-Voir un ami…..

- Alors pour notre dinner c'est rapé soupira la jeune fille en s'assayant sur son lit, l'air déçu.

Trowa s'arrêta un instant, pour la regarder.

Lace était originaire de L2, orpheline, elle était arrivé 6 mois plus tôt au cirque. Faisant preuve d'une grande maturité malgrè son jeune age, à peine 20 ans, d'une agilitée et d'une capacité à apprendre hors du commun, elle avait tout de suite séduite Catherine qui en avait fait sa protégé.

Un mois plus tôt, Lace avait commencé à lui faire des avances et Trowa les avaient accepté. Après une semaine de flirte, ils avaient couché ensemble.

Il ne savait pas vraiment se qui l'y avait poussé….

C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie, en fait elle était même très belle avec ses yeux turquoises, ses cheveux d'un blond très clair et sa bouille d'ange.

Et puis son calme et sa douceur apparente cachait un esprit fier et indomptable, ainsi qu'un remarquable sens de l'humour.

Et bien qu'il est une préférence marqué pour les hommes, ils n'avait rien contre le fait de sortir aussi avec des femmes.

Aussi avait-il accepté la proposition de la jeune fille.

- On vera ça dès que je rentrerais. Promis.

- Je viens avec toi!!!

- Lace tu ne..

- Je viens, déclara la blonde aveccet air buté que Trowa adorait.

Quand elle était ainsi, elle ressemblait encore plus à Quatre…..

Le français étouffa cette pensée ridicule au plus profond de lui. Lace ressemblait un peu à Quatre, mais ce n'est absolument pas ce qui l'interressait chez elle.

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Inutile de se voiler la face…..

Elle ressemblait énormément au petit blond, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Est ce que la jeune fille pourrait remplacer Quatre dans son coeur ? Il n'en était pas sûr, loin de là….. Quatre était…….il était……..il n'y avait pas de mots suffisament fort pour décrire ce qu'il avait été……. Ou si, il y en avait quatre: l'amour de sa vie. Le seul qui savait.........

Mais Lace était suffisament spéciale et interressante pour qu'il essaie. Il en avait assez de souffrir et d'être seul. De plus il avait l'impression qu'en repoussant tout ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher, il bafouait la mémoire de Quatre.

Il lui avait promis d'être heureux et de ne pas passer sa vie à le pleurer. Et il venait de se rendre compte que c'était précisèment le contraire de ce qu'il faisait depuis bientôt dix ans.

- Va faire ta valise, on part tout de suite……..

- Yeahhhhhhhhh, j'te jure que tu le regrettera pas!!!!!!!!!! S'exclama la blonde en sautillant de joie avant de sortir de la roulotte.

Le grand brun réprima un sourire, et continua faire sa valise.

**Scène 3**

Sur Terre, royaume de Sank.

5 heures de l'après midi.

Trowa sonna plusieurs fois à la porte, mais comme personne ne vint ouvrir, il utilisa son double des clées et entra. Lace le suivit en silence.

A peine avaient-ils mit un pied dans le salon qu'Heero se jetta littéralement sur Trowa.

Peu habitué à se genre d'éffusion, de la part du brun, le français commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter, la thèse de la drogue devenant de plus en plus crédible. Il prit le japonais par les épaules et le fixa intensément. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleu, et, chose peu commune, pétillaient de joie et de malice.

Le grand brun fut soulagé de voir que ses pupilles n'était pas dilatées ou son regard voilé.

Au moins, il n'était pas sous l'influence de substance euphorisante.

L'ex pilote de Wing sembla remarquer la jeune fille qui se tenait timidement caché derrière Trowa. Il s'assombrit légèrement.

- Qui est ce ?

- Heero, je te présente Lace Stanberg…… une "amie"…. Lace voici Heero Yuy, c'est mon meilleur ami.

- Enchanté monsieur Yuy. Répondit la jeune fille en lui serrant la main d'un air de défi.

Elle était térrorisé par l'attitude menaçante de l'ex perfect soldier, mais n'en laissait presque rien paraitre. Dans d'autre circonstance, Heero aurait été impressionné et aurait sûrement donné sa benediction à Trowa pour son "amitier" avec la petite blonde, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Pas alors que Quatre était sûrement en vie quelque part.

Cependant, il ne fallait pas brusquer le français. Lui même avait encore du mal à bien se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Réléna et Zechs était encore en train de parler avec Duo dans la cuisine.

La jeune femme étant arrivé deux heure plus tôt avec Sally et Lady Une. Hilde et Noin avait été prévenue, elles étaient en route.

La surprise, l'incompréhension et enfin la joie.

Ils étaient tous si heureux, et Trowa le serait aussi.

Mais il fallait procéder avec méthode.

- Trowa, écoute, il s'est passé quelque chose de très important hier soir……

- Et ?

- Nous avons appris…… que Duo et Quatre……. Étaient……toujours en vie.

- ……………….

- Trowa ?

- ………….

- Tu as compris se que je viens de te dire ? demanda le japonais d'un air inquiet en voyant le regard atristé du français.

- Heero, réponds moi franchement, est ce que tu as pris quelque chose ?

- NANI ?!!!!!!!!!!!

- Est ce que tu as repris de la drogue ?

Devant l'air mortelement sérieux de l'ancien pilote d'Heavy arms, Heero comprit qu'il ne le croyait pas.

- Je n'ai rien pris Trowa. Réléna, Une, Zechs et Sally sont en se moment même dans la cuisine avec…… Duo.

- Heero……

-Laisse moi finir. On a fait des recherches. D'après les dires de Duo, lui et Quatre aurait été retenu dans un laboratoire pendant ces dix ans….. Les medecins qui les avaient déclaré mort avaient tous un passé de chercheur sur le métabolysme humain, et ils ont tous mystérieusement disparut. Tu comprends se que je dis ?!!!!!

- Je ne suis pas sûr, souffla le français qui commençait à manquer d'air. Ces jambes menaçaient de le lacher. Heero et Lace se mirent de chaque côté de lui pour le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'assoir sur le canapé.

- Heero, reprit t'il après un moment, tu es …….

- Duo est là, dans cette cuisine, il connait les moindre détails de notre vie, des choses personnelles que seul un d'entre nous aurait put savoir, s'enerva le brun.

- …………. Duo ?

- Hai!!!!!!!

Sur ces mots, il saisit le bras de son ami et l'entraina avec lui dans la cuisine.

**Scène 4**

Duo était assit dans la cuisine et tentait de dessiner sur une carte le chemin qu'il avait emprunter pour venir jusque chez Heero. Bien que tous sois assez flou, il se souvenait déjà que lui et Quatre c'était réveillé dans une bulle de liquide bleuté. Ils avaient simultanément arracher leur respirateur et persés la bulle.

Une alarme c'était déclanché et des soldats étaient entrés dans la pièce. Instinctivement, ils avaient réussi à les neutraliser puis ils s'étaient échappés, en prenant leurs vestes, les pantalons étaient trop grand, ainsi que leurs armes.

Après avoir errer quelques minutes dans de long couloir qui ressemblait à ceux d'un hôpital, les souvenirs leur étaient revenu.

Ils avaient prit la première porte qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Duo avait bidouillé le vérou electronique et ils étaient entrés dans une grande salle remplie d'ordinateur. De nombreux scientifiques s'affairait ça et là. Duo les avait pris en otage, tandis que Quatre piratait le système informatique.

Ils avaient découvert l'adresse d'Heero car les chercheurs semblaient faire des recherche sur lui et Trowa. Il n'avait pas eut le temps d'apprendre autre chose car de nombreux soldats étaient arrivés.

Quatre avait ouvert le feu et couvert Duo pour qu'il puisse s'échapper.

Le jeune garçon n'avait plus vraiment de souvenir clair à partir de là.

Tout c'était passé très vite.

Le natté venait de finir de répeter son histoire quand Heero était entré, tirant un Trowa complètement à l'ouest par le bras.

L'américain bondit littérallement de sa chaise avant de se jetter au coup du français.

- Tro man, ça fait plaisir de te revoir!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu m'as trop manqué!!!!!!!!!!

- Du….. Duo ?

- En chair et en os…….

- ...........................

- Prends ton temps Trowa, je sais que c'est dur, souffla Sally d'un ton apaisant.

- Pourquoi tu es……………

- Si jeune ? finit Réléna.

- Hm.

- On pense que les scientifiques qui les ont enlevés faisaient des recherches sur le rajeunissement, ou quelque chose comme ça, déclara Sally.

- Yuy!! Vous auriez pu y aller en douceur avec lui, s'exclama Lady Une.

- Il pensait que j'étais drogué…….

- What!!!! Tu t'es déjà drogué Hee-chan ? s'écria Duo en se décrochant de Trowa.

Il eut un long silence, puis Heero murmura sa réponse si bas que seul Duo et Trowa l'entendire.

- Hai…….

- HEERO!!!

- Ne t'enerve pas Duo, ça fait 3 ans qu'il a arrêté, répondit tranquillement Réléna en éternelle pacifiquatrice.

- Mais……….

- On a mit 6 mois pour le faire décrocher, continua Sally, ça n'a pas été de tout repos……

- Mais Hee-chan, why? Chuchota l'Américain.

Heero baissa la tête et ne répondit rien, trop honteux. Trowa s'approcha doucement de Duo et redessina les contours de son visage avec légerté, comme si il avait peur de le voir tomber en poussière.

- C'était si dur………sans vous……

- Chuis........ chuisde retour maintenant, et on va allez récupérer Quat, on retrouvera Wu-man et tout sera comme avant!!!! S'exclama soudain le natté, brisant ainsi le lourd silence qui imprègnait la pièce comme une aura malsaine.

Il attira Heero à lui ainsi que Trowa et les serra très fort contre lui pendant de longue minute. Quand enfin ils les sentit se détendrent et lui rendrent son étreinte, l'adolescent s'autorisa à se détendre lui aussi et à aprécier pleinement l'échange.

Les autres détournèrent pudiquement la tête. Ils se faisaient presque l'effet d'être des voyeurs tant l'étreinte semblait intime. Pourtant, ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que de s'enlacer.

Mais ils semblaient si proche, si fait pour être réuni. Il y avait encore un vide, une absence. Mais elle serait vite comblé et enfin les cinq redeviendraient un.

Duo ouvrit finalement les yeux et remarqua alors une tête blonde derrière Trowa.

Une fille……

UNE FILLE?!!!!!!

Il se détacha des deux autres

- Tro man?!!! Tu nous présente po?!!!!!! T'as honte de mouaaaaaaa, miaula le natté pour détendre un peu plus encore l'atmosphère. Il ne reçu qu'une tape sur la terre en récompense de ses efforts.

- Baka!

- Oh Heeeeee-channnnnnnn, comme se nom sonne agréablement à mes oreilles… Bon alors man, c'est qui ?

-Je vous présente Lace Stanberg……

- Ravis de vous rencontrez, fit la jeune fille en serrant la main du chaleureux jeune homme qui lui souriait.

Elle n'avait absolument rien comprit de tout ce qui c'était dit, mais Trowa avait vraiment l'air heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Sauf peut être une certaine inquiétude quand au nom que ledrôle degarçon avait prononcé plusieurs fois.

Quatre……

Elle avait déjà entendu se nom……

Quand Trowa lui avait fait l'amour la première fois, alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux, il avait murmurer se nom.

Et à chaque fois qu'il jouissait, il le prononçait.

Cathy et lui c'était disputé une fois, violemment, et se nom était encore sortit.

Lace en était venu à hair se nom.

Elle ne savait pas qui était ce Quatre, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle éffacerait se nom de la mémoire de Trowa. Elle se l'était promis.

- Moi aussi, t'es une amie de Tro ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille en fixant le français qui détourna les yeux.

Aucune des personnes présentent dans la cuisine ne perdit une miette de cet échange. Encore moins Duo.

- Et Quatre ?

- Duo, ça va faire dix ans, murmura le grand brun.

- Pas pour nous!!!!! J'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier que……… je…….

Une sonnerie interrompit ce début de dispute.

- J'y vais, lacha Heero en sortant précipitamment. 

Il traversa le couloir et ouvrit la porte. Il était au moins 18h, Hilde et Noin était en retard, mais les vols en provenance de L2 avaient tendance à être toujours décalé.

- On commençait à……………………………………….

- Un problème Yuy, demanda le chinois en callant plus confortablement le corps d'un adolescent sur son dos.

- ……………….

- On peut entrer, il est nu en dessous de la couverture, et il fait froid

- …………. ……………………

- Attends au moins que je l'ai posé pour me frapper, ricana le chinois en poussant Heero sur le côté.

Le japonais acquieça lentement.

Le choc était passé plutôt rapidement.

Il fallait dire qu'après cette journée, plus rien ne pourrait jamais le surprendre.

Surtout quand il vit que c'était une tête blonde qui dépassait de la couverture.

Et la tête blonde en question leva un regard turquoise et rayonnant vers lui.

- Heero ?

- Il ne manquait plus que toi Katoru(1).

**A suivre…………… **

**(1) **Quatre se prononce Katoru en jap pour ceux ou celle qui sauraient po, lol.

Bon sang, c'est le chapitre le plus long de toute mon existence (qui n'est pas encore très longue donc se n'est pas une référence lol…..)

Pitites reviews? Onegai!!!

**A plussssssssss**

**Kazu.**


	3. Acte 3: Où tout s'arrange, ou presque

**Rest in peace**

**Origine **: Gundam wing

**Auteur : **Kazuza

**Disclaimer : **Sont po à moua sauf Lace mais personne ne l'aime, je me demande bien pourquoi ?

Quatre: (super énervé) Parce qu'elle veut me piquer Trowa !!!!!.

Kazu: Ah ouaihh!! ( fait tilt) elle va souffrir niark niark……..

**Couples: **1/2/1 5/2/5 1/5, 3/4/3 6/1 réléna/1, Lace/3 et enfin du 1/2/5

**Genre** : Deathfic (d'un nouveau genre…alors ne fuyer po ), sap, romance OOC…….Yaoi power!!!!!!!

**Remarques : **Les évènements se passent après le film Endless waltz. **Je tiens à rappeler à toute fin utile que dans cette fic Duo et Quatre ont 18 ans et que Herro, Trowa et Wufei en ont 28, il n'y a donc pas pédophilie.**

**Remarque spéciale**: **Pour une demoiselle nommé** **Sara**. Je tenais à te dire combien ta review m'avais choqué et comme tu ne m'as pas laissé ton mail, je me voix donc obligé d'y répondre sur ma fic se qui ne m'enchante pas, je dois te l'avouer. J'ai du mal à savoir si ta review est tout bonnement méchante ou si n'était qu'un simple commentaire manquant de tact, si je me trompe dis le moi, mais personnellement je penche plus pour la première proposition. Pour ce qui est de Duo, je te conseille de chercher ce qu'est une mary sue ainsi que la signification du mot "hystérique" dans le dico et de relire ma fic pour te mettre dans le contexte de l'histoire.

Pour ce qui est de la série, je l'ai déjà vu ainsi que le film, et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de la revoir encore me servirait, quand mon histoire relate des faits qui se produisent bien longtemps après celle ci et qui, soit dit en passant sortent tout droit de mon imagination. Pour les persos, le terme OOC stipulé dans la catégorie "genre" en début de fic, explique parfaitement le non respect des caractères originaux.

La seule chose que je peux accepté dans ta review, c'est la critique justifiée sur les fautes d'ortho. Oui, je suis nul dans cette dicipline et je l'admet volontié. Je n'ai hélas personne pour les corriger à ma place, je fais donc de mon mieux et ce n'est pas toujours terrible mais bon, on ne se refait pas.

Au final je dirais que j'apprécie toute les reviews, du moment que la critique soit justifiée et qu'elle m'aide à m'améliorer, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise ça n'a pas d'importance. La tienne, à part la partie "fautes d'orthographes" ne remplit pas ces conditions. Aussi je te prierais la prochaine fois de m'envoyer une critique réellement constructive et un peu plus diplomate.

Enfin si ma fic te dérange encore tant que ça, rien ne t'oblige à la lire. Et la prochaine fois, laisse moi ton mail, ça m'éviteras de répondre de cette manière. Merci.

**Remerciments: **Je tiens à remercier **Recif, Lynn E.R aerama, Seth1, lady bear, Sweathdeath, our yaoi master, Shinigamie Yui, Ruines, lihiel, Black sharne, jeri kali, florinoir, yami-rose1, mot de passe, luinil azuretoile, ephemeris, nardy, leen et lolodidie**, pour vos reviews. Elle me font super plaisir et m'encourage à continuer cette fic. Merci encore

**Acte 3 :**

**Scène 1:**

Heero se laissa tomber sur le canapé, exténué.

Une mois s'était écoulé depuis le retour de Duo, Quatre et Wufei.

Un mois de pur bonheur et de pure fatigue.

Il avait travaillé des heures durant pour retrouver ceux qui les avaient enlevés.

En vain.

Wufei avait fait exploser le laboratoire en récupérant Quatre.

Quand ils étaient retournés sur le site avec une équipe des preventers, il ne restait plus que des cendres.

Quatre et Duo n'avaient que de vagues souvenirs de la base et Wufei refusait tout simplement d'en parler.

Dans ces conditions, difficile de retrouver quoique ce soit.

Et, Heero devait se l'avouer……… il n'avait pas envie de chercher……

Duo et Quatre étaient vivants et c'était tout ce qui comptait…….

Surtout maintenant que Sally avait accepté de relacher les deux garçons, après une série d'incalculables tests qui n'avait d'ailleurs menés à rien.

- Hee-chan ? fit Duo en entrant dans le salon pour aller se poser sur les genoux de l'interpellé.

- Hn ?

- Quatichou m'a téléphoné…… soupira t'il en se nichant au creux du cou du brun, glissant ses doigts fins dans les cheveux perpétuellement emmelés.

- Encore ?

- Ca te dérange!!!

- Baka, bien sûr que non, c'est encore à cause de cette fille, je suppose ?

- Yep, cette pouffiasse a toujours pas comprit que quand Tro lui a dit : "c'est fini", ça voulait dire que c'était fini !!! Elle arrête pas de le harceler et Quatre ne sait plus où se mettre.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant… je ne crois pas qu'elle lâchera prise……..

- What ?! fit le natté en se redressant, si elle continue Shinigami ira s'occuper d'elle personellement.

- ………..

Le sourire que Duo affichait à cet instant ne fit pas douter une seconde Heero sur la véracité de ces propos. Et bien qu'il soit du même avis que son amant, Trowa n'approuverait sûrement pas de découvrir son ex, morte, lacérée à coup de couteau. Il vallait mieux changer de sujet.

- Tu as vu Wufei hier ?

- Yes, on est allé au resto, c'était cool.

- C'est bien.

- Ca te dérange pas que je le vois aussi souvent ?

- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

- Ben, j'te signale que quand il est revenu, à peine il avait posé Quatre que tu t'es jetté sur lui…..

- Il l'avait bien mérité, grogna Heero en repensant à toute ces années de recherche.

- Mouaih……. Fit l'américain en rigolant, n'empêche…

- Tu peux le voir,ça me gène pas. D'ailleurs, dit lui de passer la prochaine fois, il faut que je lui parle.

- Eh bah tu pourras lui parler ce soir ………

- Il vient ce soir ? demanda le japonais, soupçonneux.

Ca sentait le mauvais coup à vingt kilomètres.

- Yep…….

- En quel honneur ?

-Oh……. Je lui ai dit que tu l'invitais à dinner………

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça, s'exclama Heero en se redressant brusquement.

- C'est normal, puisque tu l'as pas dit…….

- Duo, gronda le brun en retenant son petit diable avant qu'il ne s'enfuit.

- Heero, sérieusement, ce serait bien que vous règliez votre différent…….

- Iln'avait qu'à pas disparaitre pendant……

- Je ne parle pas de ce différent là!!!!

- Alors de quoi……

- Heero, répliqua le natté définitivement sérieux, avant…hum……….. "l'accident"……… toi et Wufei vous étiez toujours bizarres ensemble, surtout quand j'étais là en fait…

- Pas étonnant, soupira l'ex soldat parfait en se rememorant le jour ou il avait comprit que Wufei voulait de Duo plus qu'une simple amitié.

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais ils savaient, l'un comme l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Et c'était d'un commun accord, qu'ils avaient décidé d'en parler à Duo après qu'ils soient revenu de La mission.

Mais Duo n'était jamais……….

- Hee-chan, ça va pas ?

- Suki da….

- Mee too sweatheart……. Mais…. Cherche pas à changer de sujet………

- Tu as raison.

- Tu dois comprendre que ……… What?

- J'ai dit tu as raison, sourit le japonais devant l'air ébahi du natté.

- Moi, j'ai raison ? Hey, mais bien sûr que j'ai raison !!!! Alors toi et Wuffy vous allez discuter et….

- Avec toi……

- Me, why ?

- Ca te concerne aussi……

- Raconte mouaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

- Ce soir, répondit Heero d'un ton catégorique.

- Vous m'obligez à employer les grands moyens pour vous faire parler 01, souffla l'américain en mode Shinigami.

- Et qu'allez vous faire 02 ?

Duo sourit avant de déposer une série de petit baiser dans le cou de l'ex pilote de Wing.

Heero se laissa aller, complètement détendu, encourageant l'avancée de l'américain par de tendres caresses sur le dos de celui-ci.

Il était si bien.

Chaleur……. son corps………contre le sien………

Douceur……. ces lèvres………sur sa gorge……….

Plaisir……….ces mains……… sur ses flans……….

Amour……… Duo………….. mort…………..

Mort.

Heero ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Duo le regardait l'air inquiet.

- Je t'ai fait mal Heero ?

- HAI !!! OUI, OUI, tu m'as fait mal, explosa t'il en attrapant le garçon à bras le corps. Tu n'aurais pas du suivre Quatre quand il est repartit en arrière!!! Il n'aurait pas dû aller chercher cette disquette !!! Tu……… vous…… n'auriez jamais dû…………….. mourir, termina doucement le japonais.

- Je suis là……… non, regarde moi, touche moi, je suis là, et je ne m'en irait plus………s'exclama l'américain en prenant la tête de l'ex pilote de Wing entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Duo ?

- Oui, je suis là sweetheart, avec Quatre et Wufei………..

- Vous n'allez pas repartir ? supplia presque le brun.

- On est avec vous, pour toujours, le rassura Duo avant de le serrer tendrement dans ses bras avec des geste qui démontraient une grande habitude.

Depuis maintenant une semaine qu'il vivait ensemble, Heero avait déja fait trois crises du même genre, sans parler des cauchemards……...

Ca avait été difficile à admettre pour lui et Quatre, mais leurs amis les avaient réellement cru mort pendant des années.

Et dire qu'il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il portait la veille de "l'accident".

Après quelque seconde de silence, Heero se décida enfin à répondre.

- Hai……..

- Bon bah, c'est pas tout ça mais je crève la dalle !!!! Si j'allais……

- Pas question !! Mon estomac se souvient encore de ton "gâteau au chocolat spécial for me"….

- Eh qu'est ce que ça veux dire !!!!!!????????

- Exactement ce que j'ai dis…………

- T'es méchant………

- Je vais faire à manger, c'est moins risqué, rajouta le japonais.

- Bin moua j'vais prendre une douche puisque c'est comme ça !!!

- Je te rejoindrais peut-être, murmura Heero d'une voix rauque et sensuelle avant de relacher la tornade Maxwellienne.

- J'y compte bien !!! répondit l'interessé en s'élançant dans l'escalier.

- Baka….. souffla le brun pour lui même en entrant dans la cuisine.

**Scène 2**

**L3**

Un jeune homme blond rangeait rageusement ses vêtements dans un sac de voyage.

Il était à bout cette fois ci.

Tout ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Il saisit son portable pour appeller Heero.

Peut-être que le jeune homme accepterait de l'herberger quelque temps……

Si il refusait, ce dont Quatre doutait, il irait chez une de ses soeurs.

N'importe laquelle ferait l'affaire.

Sur ce, un grand brun entra dans la roulotte.

Il se figea en voyant le garçon faire ses bagages.

- Quatre ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? répondit l'ex pilote de Sandrock, sarcastique. Je me casse !!!!

- Non.

- Pardon ????????????

- Tu n'iras nulle part avant de m'avoir expliqué pourquoi……..

- POURQUOI ? TU veux que JE t'explique POURQUOI ?????? NON, MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI !!!!

- Que c'est t'il passé ?Demanda le français avec tout le calme dont il était capable.

- Je…….je…….. j'en ai assez, j'en peux plus……… elle a raison, je ne suis qu'un poids pour toi, éclata le blond, tu as refait ta vie, et moi je viens m'imposer… je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille……….

Quatre ne put rajouter un mot de plus car une giffle brutale l'interrompit. Il chancela sous l'impact et tomba sur le lit.

Trowa le fixa durement, avant de le ramener contre lui.

- Ne dit plus jamais de telles stupidités Quatre….

- Mais……..

- Plus jamais.

- Trowa………..

L'ex pilote d'Heavy Arms serra plus fort le corps frêle contre lui avant d'embrasser fièvreusement le visage tant aimé.

Tout y passa, les yeux, le nez, les joues, les cheveux et enfin les lèvres si désirables.

- Ne dit jamais que tu es un poids pour moi Quatre, jamais. Sans toi je n'étais rien, rien. Mon dieu………… j'ai tant souhaité ton retour………. Je t'aime, je t'aime………

- Mais et Lace ? bredouilla le jeune homme.

- Nous avons déjà eut cette conversation, plus d'une fois, et je te répondrais toujours la même chose. Elle n'était qu'une copie de toi. Qu'ais je à faire d'une copie quand l'original est auprès de moi ?

- Non, cette fois, tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre, tenta de résister Quatre en se détachant du français.

- Reste…… répliqua Trowa en le serrant plus fort pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe. Ses mains glissèrent sous la chemise du blond, cherchant la peau tendre et laiteuse.

- Oh……. Trowa, arrête, on ne peut pas tout résoudre comme ça……….

- Si on peut, et je sais comment résoudre ton problème…… ( baisers sur le cou pâle)…….. et je m'en occuperai………

- Trowa arrête…………….supplia l'ex pilote de Sandrock en utilisant ses dernières forces pour repousser le grand brun dont les mains aventureuses se baladaient à présent dans son boxer. Il faut…….. aahhhh……… que….. je parte.

- Jamais…….. si tu pars je me tuerais, chuchota l'intéressé entre deux baisers, et le plus sérieusement du monde.

- NON !!!!

- Il faut queje parle de mourir pour que tu m'écoutes ?

- ……………

- Je t'aime Quatre, dis moi que tu m'aimes aussi, j'ai besoin de l'entendre…… (caresse plus vigoureuse sur le membre dressé)

- Ou…….oukibouk………..

Le français esquissa un micro sourire de satisfaction en sentant Quatre s'abandonner dans ses bras.

Cette fois ci, il n'était pas passé loin.

Encore un coup de Lace……..

Trowa était quelqu'un de patient, d'extrêmement patient.

Mais la jeune fille avait dépassé les bornes.

Il était tant qu'il mette les points sur les i avec elle.

Et d'une toute nouvelle manière.

**Scène 3 **

**L3**

**Une heure plus tard**

Lace nettoyait le box des chevaux depuis bientôt une heure.

Depuis qu'elle avait vu Trowa entrer dans sa caravane.

Elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui osaient couler sur ses joues.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce Quatre revienne d'entre les morts ???????

Elle détestait penser une chose pareille……..

Mais……..

Tout allait si bien avant qu'il n'arrive.

Entre Trowa et elle……….

La jeune femme l'aimait tellement…..

Elle l'aimait depuis l'enfance….

Un peu avant leurs morts, ses parents l'avaient enmené au cirque pour ses dix ans.

C'est là qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois.

A ses yeux d'enfant, il avait parut tel un ange, virvoltant dans les airs, si beau et si fort.

Et quand il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il avait eut l'air si………..

Si heureux……..

Elle seule pouvait voir le bonheur irradier de son visage impassible.

Un ange

Un ange intouchable.

A la fin de la représentation, elle avait emprisonné ce souvenir merveilleux au fond de son coeur.

Et c'est seulement à la mort de ses parents, un mois plus tard qu'il avait ressurgit.

Elle c'était entrainé dur pour pouvoir être engagé dans ce cirque.

Elle c'était entrainé longtemps.

Dans un seul et unique but.

Atteindre son rêve.

Atteindre l'ange de son enfance.

Et elle avait réussi.

Après des années d'entrainement intensif, elle c'était faite engager.

Et elle avait put le revoir.

En vrai, cette fois.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnu…….

C'était normal, après tout, des enfants, il avait dû en voir passer des quantités……

Et puis elle avait changé,

Enormément changé.

Lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Il était plus agé naturellement.

Et toujours aussi beau, aussi intouchable.

Non, le changement réel se situait à un autre niveau.

Son ange n'était plus heureux..

Il ne restait plus en lui qu'une souffrance……

Froide et glacé……

Malgrè son air fermé elle l'avait ressentit au plus profond de son coeur.

C'est ce jour là que l'ange devint un homme à ses yeux.

Un homme en chair et en os et non plus un fantasme enfantin.

Un homme qu'elle se jura de rendre heureux.

Et là encore elle avait réussi.

Du moins le croyait t'elle avant que ce Quatre Winner ne vienne tout gâcher.

Quand Trowa l'avait vu……..

La lueur de bonheur était revenu dans ses yeux.

Cette même lueur qui avait séduit Lace dix ans plus tôt.

Cette lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire apparaitre.

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant Quatre était son sosie.

En gros, elle n'était qu'une copie.

Une pâle imitation….

Ca faisait mal.

Horriblement mal.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la petite blonde n'entendit l'infime clic d'une sécurité de revolver qu'on fait sauter.

Ce n'est que quand elle sentit le métal froid sur sa tempe que la jeune femme se figea.

- J'ai toute ton attention maintenant ? demanda une voix glacée.

- Tu l'as toujours eut, déclara t'elle calmement.

- Lace, je crois que j'ai été très patient avec toi, mais là tu abuses un peu…….

- Je ne………..

- Si tu t'approches encore de Quatre, une seule fois, je. te. tue. Je suis clair ?

- Très clair, chuchota la blonde, ne doutant pas un seul instant qu'il soit capable de mettre sa menace à éxecution.

- Bien.

Sur ces mots, le français repartit en direction du chapiteau.

A peine était t'il sortit que les jambes de la jeune femme se dérobèrent sous elle.

A genou dans la paille, elle ne put retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de lui brûler les yeux.

- Oh, Trowa……

Tout était la faute de Quatre Winner.

Ce sale con.

Elle lui ferait payer.

Même si elle devait mourir juste après, il pairait.

**Scène 4:**

**Terre, Sank.**

**20H**

DING DONG

- J'arriveeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Cria l'américain en se précipitant littéralement sur la porte d'entrée.

- Enfin, tu en as mis du temps pour ouvrir Maxwell.

- Hey, Wuffy, j'ai pas mis autant de temps que tu le dis !!! Allez entre!!!

- M'appelle pas comme ça, grogna le chinois en entrant.

- Viiiiii, mon FeiFei d'amour……… ricana l'américain avant de s'enfuir en courant pour éviter la colère légendaire de l'ex pilote de Shenlong.

Wufei soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas tranquille.

En passant dans le salon, il remarqua que la maison d'Heero était bien plus meublée que la dernière fois qu'il était venu. L'influence du natté se faisait grandement ressentir dans la nouvelle décoration.

Tout était plus vivant.

Il lui faisait du bien.

Une bonne odeur flottait dans l'air.

Une odeur de ……… spaghetti……..la seule chose que Duo Maxwell soit capable de faire cuire.....

- Maxwell, ce…… ce n'est pas toi qui a cuisiné ? s'exclama le chinois dans un mouvement de panique.

- Bien sûr que non !!! Heero m'aurait pas laisser approché de la cuisine même pour tout l'or du monde, rigola l'américain en entrant dans la cuisine.

L'ex pilote du Shenlong le suivit.

Heero était en train de poser des plats sur la table.

En les voyant entrer, il se figea, puis, calmement, il s'approcha de Wufei.

Le chinois se tendit aussitôt. Sa machoire se souvenait parfaitement du fameux crochet du gauche made-in-Yuy.

Cependant, le brun se contenta de lui tendre une main qu'il saisit sans hésitation.

- Chang

-Yuy.

- Maxwell, s'exclama l'américain, qui ne reçut pour toute réponse que deux regards glacées. Bon, on mange parce que moua, je crève la dalle.

Les deux asiatiques soupirèrent mais s'executèrent tous de même.

Le repas se passa relativement bien.

Entre piques amicales et franches plaisanteries, les trois jeunes hommes ne virent pas le temps passer. Quand arriva la fin du dinné, il était plus deminuit et ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé de ce qui les préocupaient vraiment.

Il était tellement plus facile de se cacher derrière des petites discutions, amusantes certes, mais sans réel intêret.

Le silence fini par s'installer et comme il ne vient jamais seul, la gêne l'accompagnait.

Comme Duo ne savait rien ou pas grand chose de l'affaire et qu'il était clair que le chinois ne parlerais pas le premier, Heero décida que le plus logique était, si ils ne voulaient pas y passer la nuit, qu'il commence:

- Wufei ?

- Hm

- Duo en pince pour toi depuis un sacré bout de temps, déclara le japonais de but en blanc.

Silence………………..

- HEEROOOOOOO, hurla l'américain passant du rouge le plus vif au blanc le plus pâle.

Wufei n'en revenait pas.

Si Duo avait dit ça, il aurait pensé que ce n'était qu'une blague.

De mauvais goût certes, mais une blague quand même.

Mais là c'était Yuy qui avait parlé.

Et Yuy, même après toute ces années, ne faisait jamais de blague.

De plus, la réaction du natté corroborait la phrase prononcé par l'ex soldat parfait.

Il regarda Duo, qui baissa la tête devenant aussi blanc que la nappe immaculée.

- C'est ……..vrai ?

Non, je …….. enfin , je ……… je, ……je ...... bin....euh……oui, c'est vrai……Heero espèce de sale……….

- Bien, maintenant que cette zone d'ombre est éclaircit, Wufei n'aura plus aucun mal à admettre qu'il est amoureux de toi, continua le brun en ignorant royalement le garçon.

- YUY !!! Mais OU veux tu en venir bon sang!!??????? Explosa le chinois.

- Ca c'est une bonne question, appuya le natté qui digérait cette nouvelle information.

- Ou je veux en venir ? C'est simple, j'aime Duo, il m'aime, tu l'aimes et il t'aime, faite vous même l'équation!!!

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent timidement, puis Duo demanda:

- C'est vrai que tu……..

- Oui……. Et tu……

- Yes….

- Mais toi et Yuy …….

- J'aime Hee-chan !!!! Mais c'est pas pareil que toi……. Je vous aime tout les deux, mais d'une manière différente……et je.......je sais pas quoi dire......

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit Duo ?

- J'avais trop peur…….. je pensais pas que………shit!!! J'croyais que t'était hétéro moi!!!!

- Je l'étais……..

Le silence s'installa de nouveau mais cette fois, ce fut Wufei qui le brisa.

- Pourquoi, Yuy ?

- Tu n'avais pas l'intention de le lui dir ? contra l'interpelé.

- Là n'est pas la question !!!! Qu'est ce que tu veux exactement ?

- Je veux que vous soyez heureux. Toi, Duo, Trowa et Quatre. C'est la seule chose que je veux. Pour Trowa et Quatre, je ne peux rien faire, mais pour toi et Duo, il y a une solution.

- Tu suggères quoi ? Qu'on partage Duo, ricana le chinois.

- C'est un peu près ça, fit le japonais le plus sérieusement du monde.

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les deux autres, complètement hallucinés d'entendre de tels propos sortir de la bouche de l'ex pilote de Wing

- Okay…….. doucement Hee-chan………. Doucement……

- Je n'ai pas dit que vous deviez tout les deux vous jetter l'un sur l'autre, répondit patiemment le japonais. On peut essayer d'être ensemble pour commencer.

- Tu veux dire……. Tout les trois ?

- Ca te dérangerais ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça Yuy……

- Alors tu ne veras pas d'inconvénient à venir vivre ici… on à plein de chambre de libre….

- Je…… Je….

- Tu veux qu'on fasse ménage à trois, en gros, Hee-chan ?!!!!

- Hai.

- Ca me parait pas une mauvaise idée……… mais, j'ai encore du mal à admettre que……. Enfin…… c'est vachement soudain!!!!

- J'te le fait pas dire Maxwell, lacha Wufei qui commençait à s'en remettre.

- Dis moi, Hee-chan, ça te gêne pas de me partagé, s'exclama l'américain, faussement outré, etpuisque c'est l'heure des révélations, t'en pincerait pas un peu pour Fei……….

Heero ne répondit rien.

L'américain avait touché juste, comme toujours.

Wufei se leva brusquement.

- Wuffy ??? Tu……….. tu te sens bien ?

Le chinois réspira à fond avant de demander:

- Comment ça va se traduire dans la vie de tout les jours ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Heero, Tu pourrais commencer par venir vivre avec nous.

- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir…….

- Normal, on peut pas dire qu'Hee-chan y soit aller avec le dos de la cuillère, s'exclama Duo.

- Je rentre.

L'ex pilote du Shenlong sortit de la cuisine, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard des deux autres.

Heero se leva à sa suite.

- Non, toi tu débarasses!!!

- Mais Hee-chan………….

- Il faut que je lui parle, seul…

- Ok, j'ai compris…….. mais vas y mollo....

Le japonais attira brusquement son petit baka pour un rapide baiser, puis il courut dans le couloir pour empêcher Wufei de s'enfuir.

- Yuy, grogna le chinois, je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que j'y réfléchisse.

- J'ai bien compris Chang, mais je devais te donner une nouvelle raison de réfléchir.

Sur ces mots l'ex perfect soldier attrapa le brun par la nuque et happa ses lèvres pâles entre les siennes.

Wufei se figea, choqué, mais ne le repoussa pas.

C'était agréable, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

De plus, le japonais ne l'avais jamais laissé indifférent.

Il ressentait un profond respect, mêlé d'une admiration secrète à son égard.

Et certaine une attirance physique ?

Peut-être bien…

Est ce que tout cela pouvait donner de l'amour?

Il n'en était pas sûr.

Mais il voulait que la proposition de Yuy marche.

Il le voulait si fort.

Il avait travaillé pendant dix ans pour ça.

Alors il allait essayer.

Heero relacha finalement Wufei.

- Tu as fini ?

- Ca ne t'as pas plus ? Je ne l'ai pourtant pas rêvé cette langue qui cherchait à toucher mes amygdales.

- 'Pas dis ça, s'enerva le chinois, vexé qu'il ait raison.

- Alors? Reprit sérieusement Heero.

- Je ne sais pas encore……. Mais, j'ai envie d'essayer.

- Alors tu reviens dinner demain ?

Wufei sourit légèrement puis se détourna pour ouvrir la porte.

- A demain Yuy

Le japonais le regarda disparaitre dans la nuit.

Un sourire de satisfaction flottait sur son visage.

L'avenir s'annonçait radieux.

**Scène 5**

**Deux mois plus tard**

Heero se reveilla en sursaut.

Encore un cauchemard.

Il se retourna et faillit cèder à la panique quand il ne trouva personne à côté de lui.

Il respira lentement pour ce calmer. Wufei travaillait tard ce soir, quand à Duo était sûrement partie aux WC.

Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, le natté entra dans la chambre, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer.

- Hee-chan t'es reveillé, demanda t'il en se glissant contre lui.

- Hn, cauchemard…..

- Ca va aller ?

- Je suis plus un enfant Duo…

- Je plaisantais 'ro

Le japonais sourit et entoura l'américain de ses bras.

Il sentit soudain quelque chose de métalique et froid contre sa peau.

Le brun baissa les yeux.

La croix de Duo.

La…….. croix de Duo.

Un sentiment de panique l'envahit de nouveau.

Il tenta de le repousser en vain.

- C'est Wufei qui t'as rendu ta croix Duo ?

- Dis pas de bêtises Hee-chan, murmura l'américain d'une voix ensommeillé. Je l'avais quand je me suis reveillé. Heureusement que ces connards l'avaient pas prise sinon, j'les aurait tous égorgé avec les dents.

- Ce n'est pas possible……….. c'est sûrement une fausse……..

- No, look……… tu vois les petits chiffres gravés derrière, c'est moi qui les aient fait quand j'étais gosse sur L2…

Le brun tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, mais il n'y arriva pas.

Si c'était bien la croix de Duo, comment l'avait t'il récupéré ?

Après "l'accident", il l'avait gardé…….. en souvenir……….

Jusqu'à ce que que Wufei vienne le lui la dérober.

Alors comment avait-il …………

Il jetta un coup d'oeil sur l'américain qui c'était rendormit.

Il était si beau.

Si paisible.

Comme sur son cerceuil, le jour de la veillée funèbre…

Heero faillit hurlé.

Il se détacha doucement du garçon qui grogna devant cette soudaine perte de chaleur.

Le japonais enfila un jean puis sortit sans bruit de la chambre.

Arrivé dans le salon, il saisit un des coussins du canapé et le plaqua sur son visage avant de crier.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi fallait t'il que ces images lui reviennent sans cesse en mémoire ?

Peut-être parce que tout ça était trop facile…….

Il y avait trop de chose qui ne collait pas.

Le fait que Wufei refuse catégoriquement de dire ce qu'il avait fait ces dix dernières années ou bien de qu'elle manière il avait retrouvé Quatre.

Les trous de mémoire de Duo et Quatre.

Leurs inexplicable jeunesse…

Et maintenant la croix……

Une partie d'Heero lui criait que ce n'était pas normal, mais l'autre lui certifait que ce n'était rien.

Il avait tant désiré ce bonheur.

Et maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin, pourquoi chercher la petite bête……

" _Parce qu'au fond, tu sais que ce n'est pas normal……"_

DING DONG

Le brun se redressa vivement.

Wufei lui avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant demain matin.

Un coup d'oeil à la pendule lui indiqua qu'il était 3h du matin.

Il se mit immédiatement en mode "soldat parfait" et prit l'arme qu'il planquait sous la banquette avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Il l'ouvrit lentement, et braqua la personne.

- Quatre?!!!! Lacha t'il incrédule.

- Perdu, répondit une voix féminine et acide.

- Mlle Stanberg, lacha t'il en baissant son arme, que faites vous ici à cette heure de la nuit ?

- Il fallait que je vous parle.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas attendre le matin ? répliqua le brun d'un ton polaire.

- Effectivement, j'ai des informations de la plus haute importance…

- A quelle sujet ?ricana le japonais.

- Au sujet de ce que faisait votre ami Chang Wufei ces dix dernières années par exemple, répliqua la jeune femme en souriant victorieusement.

**A suivre………**

A plusssssss

Kazu.


	4. Acte 4: On peut toujours tomber plus bas

**Rest in peace**

**Origine : **Gundam wing

**Auteur : **Kazuza

**Disclaimer** : Sont po à moua sauf Lace mais personne ne l'aime, je me demande bien pourquoi ?

Quatre: (super énervé) Parce qu'elle veut me piquer Trowa !!!!!.

Kazu: Ah ouaihh!! ( fait tilt) elle va souffrir niark niark……..

**Couples**: 1/2/1 5/2/5 1/5, 3/4/3 6/1 réléna/1, Lace/3 et enfin du 1/2/5

**Genre :** Deathfic (d'un nouveau genre…alors ne fuyer po ), sap, romance OOC…….Yaoi, angst power!!!!!!!

**REMERCIMENTS: Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'encourage énormément, je vous remercirais jamais assez je crois lol. Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent ma fic. Bref merciiiiiiiiiii à Leen, Will black, Katoru97, Yami rose1, Nardy, Black Sharne, LapinPsykotik, Ephemeris, Florinoir, Lovely A, Lihiel, Nataku 19, lynn e.r. aerama !!!!!!**

**Acte 4**

**Scène 1**

**L1**

**-** Comment as tu appris tout ça ?

- J'ai été aidée par une personne qui possède les mêmes compétences que toi Yuy, et qui contrairement à toi, à mené une véritable enquête.

- Et je suppose que tu viens me dire tout cela par pure bonté d'âme, railla Heero au bord de la crise de nerf.

- C'est vrai que je suis interessée, je ne l'ai jamais caché !!! Je veux protéger Trowa……

- Et le faire souffrir ?!!

- JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA!!!! Hurla la jeune fille ne se relevant brutalement.

- Va t'en, siffla le brun en se relevant aussi.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Même après ce que je t'ai dit, tu comptes continuer ta petite vie tranquille ?

- Je vais vérifier tes dires par moi même.

- Bon courage, il a bien effacé les traces de son passage, ce n'était pas un pilote de Gundam pour rien…

- Si tu as menti, je te tuerais, lentement.

- Toi et Trowa vous êtes pareils……… la guerre est fini, tu le sais ? Pour ce qui est de la véracité de mes informations, ne t'ai-je pas apporté suffisament de preuve ? Enfin, si tu veux perdre ton temps à vérifier, c'est ton choix. Moi, j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire.

Sur ces paroles, Lace ramassa le dossier qu'elle avait étalé sur la table basse et le rangea dans son sac avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Heero la suivit sans un mot.

- Mefis toi Yuy, ton copain est instable, tu ferais mieux de pas lui dire……..

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? coupa le japonais en ricanant.

- Oui, si il arrivait quelque chose à son meilleur ami, Trowa ne s'en remettrait pas. Répliqua la jeune femme le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Ces considérations ne marchent pas pourQuatre je suppose ?

- Je ne connais pas ce Quatre et peut être que toi non plus..........

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, sur ce, passe une bonne journée......

Heero la regarda disparaitre dans les brûmes matinales, interdit.

Toutes ces révélations ne faisaient que confirmer ses craintes et cette fille avait vraiment l'air sincère.

Il ne savait vraiment plus ou il en était.

Une seule chose était sûre: il fallait qu'il parle à Wufei, et ce dès son retour.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que le jeune homme est ………

Mais Wufei avait toujours été le plus instable psychologiquement parlant.

Cet état de fait c'était révélé après son combat contre Treize, puis précisé au moment de son alliance avec Mariemaia…… Et, pendant toutes ces années, le japonais n'avait jamais put oublier ce regard fou qu'il lui avait lancé le jour de l'enterrement de Duo et Quatre.

Kami-sama, pourquoi ne pouvaient t'ils pas être heureux ?

Ne l'avaient t'ils pas largement mérité après toutes ces souffrances ?

- Yuy ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais sur le pas de la porte ????!!!!!!! Tu attends quoi au juste ??? Le père noël ou seulement une bonne grippe ?

Sortant brusquement de ses sombres pensées, l'ex pilote du Wing Zero se rendit compte qu'il était resté planté sur le seuil depuis plus d'une dizaines de minutes. Wufei, encore vêtu de son uniforme des preventers, le fixait d'un air mis amusé mis incrédule.

- Hn, baka.

- Shazi.

Sur ces enrichissantes paroles, les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent dans la maison.

Arrivé dans le salon, Heero ferma les yeux puis respira à fond pour ce donner un peu de courage.

- Wufei ?

- Yuy ?

- Il ya quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler…….

- Moi aussi j'adorerais te parler, mais je rentre de mission, il est 5 heure du matin et je suis crevé, on peut pas en parler ce soir ?

- Non.

Wufei se retourna vers le japonais, interloqué par le ton froid que celui-ci avait employé.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- La croix….

- La ......croix ? répéta le chinois en tentant de comprendre ou le japonais voulait en venir.

- Celle de Duo, comment l'a t'il récupéré ?

- Comment veux tu que je le sache, s'enerva l'ex pilote du Shen Long.

- Je l'avais récupéré sur………. Le corps de Duo……. Et on me la dérobé quelques années plus tard…….. Tu me l'as dérobé……

- Je ne voix pas de quoi tu parles Yuy, cracha le chinois en se retournant, faisant mine de de fouiller dans son sac.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles, Wufei, où étais tu pendant ces dix ans ? murmura Heero, qui palissait au fur et à mesure que Wufei réagissait à ses questions.

Il y eut un long moment de silence puis subitement le jeune homme se retourna et balança son sac à travers la pièce, une expression de douloureuse fureur imprimé sur le visage.

-POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TU CHERCHES LES ENNUIS HEERO ??????

-Wufei calme toi.

- TU ES TRISTE? MALHEUREUX, TU SOUFFRES ????????

- Là n'est pas la ……..

- REPONDS A MA QUESTION ? ES TU HEUREUX ??

- Oui, comme jamais, murmura le japonais.

- Alors pourquoi tu cherches à tout gacher ?!!!!!!! Hein ??????? POURQUOI ?

- ………….

- Tu es masochiste au point de vouloir redevenir une loque…….

- Je n'étais pas………

- Une loque ? Oh que si, une loque, un déchet, une épave, un drogué et j'en passe. Tu aimais ça Yuy ?

- ……………….

- REPONDS!!!!!!!! CA TE PLAISAIT ?

- Non…..

-Alors ne détruit pas notre bonheur pour une histoire de croix, souffla le chinois en serrant les poings. Tu n'enas pas le droit.

- Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, c'est quoi tout ce boucan, vous pouvez pas vous disputer en silence ? s'exclama Duo en descendant l'escalier, les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

- Duo, balbutièrent les deux asiatiques.

- Yeah, Duo, Duo Maxwell, Duo qui voudrait savoir pourquoi vous criez à 5 heure du mat ?

- Un petit différent, mais c'est règlé, n'est ce pas Yuy ?

- Hn.

- Wuffy, tu voudrais pas nous appeller par notre prénom ? Même au lit tu m'appelles Maxwell, c'est stressant !!!!

- D'abord c'est Wufei et ensuite, je fais comme je le sens……

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ? ronrona l'américain en passant un bras autour du cou d'Heero et l'autre autour de celui de Wufei.

- Perso, répliqua le japonais d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la discussion.

- Beuhhh, 'êtes tendus, pas de calin à trois alors ?

- Définitivement non.

- Pas drôle, bah tant pis, je vais monter dans ma chambre et tenter de reprendre ma nuit brutalement interromput par un conflit asiatique majeur, et puis j'aurai froid tout seul dans mon grand lit, et ensuite j'aurai une pneumonie et ensuite……

- Je prend une douche et je te rejoins, le stoppa Wufei.

- Et toi Hee-chan ?

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir…. Seul.

-Je suis la haut si t'as besoin de parler ……..

- Retourne te coucher !!!

-Viiiiii. S'exclama l'américain en remontant en vitesse, pas la peine de faire cette tête effrayante!!!!

Wufei soupira, puis se tourna vers le japonais, l'air gêné.

-Yuy…….. Heero, je suis……… désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter……. Je……

-C'est rien, tu avais raison……. J'ai encore du mal à m'habituer, c'est tout. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, mentit le japonais.

Wufei sembla rassuré et s'approcha de lui pour caresser sa joue. En retour le jeune homme lui offrit son sourire le plus beau et accessoirement le plus hypocrite.

Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face

Il pouvait mentir aux autres.

Mais pas à lui même.

Cependant, il fallait tromper la vigilance du chinois et pour ça, il avait un plan.

Sans le savoir, l'ex pilote du Shenlong assistait à la renaissance du perfect soldier.

- Il faut que je parte sur L3 quelques jours, finit t'il par dire.

- Pourquoi ?

-Je dois voir Quatre,il faut que je lui parle.

- Tu penses qu'il peut t'aider ?

- Il a toujours sû…….. enfin, tu sais……

- Oui………. Je sais. Tu comptes partir quand ?

- Cet après midi……

- D'accord, fait comme tu le sens.

Le jeune homme soupira et s'apprêta à monter quand Heero l'attrapa par les épaules avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Heero ?

- Tu prendras soin de Duo……

- Evidemment shazi.

- Quitte les preventers, chuchota soudain le japonais.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien.

- …….

- Je vais demander à Une de me donner quelques jours de congé, le temps que tu reviennes, ça te vas ?

- Arigato.

- Yuy…….

- Quand je reviendrais, plus rien ne pourra entâcher notre bonheur, je te le promets.

Le visage du chinois s'illumina soudain. Après un dernier baiser, il se détacha d'Heero et monta prendresa douche avant qu'un certain baka ne decide qu'il avait trop attendu et ne vienne l'embêter.

Dès qu'il fut sûr que Wufei ne pouvait plus le voir, le japonais se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les nerfs à vif.

Il voulait tellement que Lace se trompe.

Quelle est inventé tout cela.

Mais à présent, il n'avait plus le choix. Après la crise d'hystérie de Wufei, il était sûr qu'il cachait quelque chose et que le seul moyen de le faire parler serait de le confronter à des preuves irréfutables.

Le faire parler…….

Heero en aurait éclater de rire.

Comment pouvait t'il seulement penser de cette manière à l'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde ?

Mais l'heure n'était plus à ce genre d'interrogation.

Il devait téléphoner à Quatre au plus vite.

Il aurait besoin d'un alibi solide.

**Scène 2 **

**L3 **

DRING DRING

Trowa emergea difficilement de sous la couette.

Un coup d'oeil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il était BEAUCOUP trop tôt pour se lever.

Celui qui osait l'appeller pendant son jour de congé allais le payer cher.

Il tendit le bras pour atteindre le maudit téléphone.

Quatre futhélas plus rapide que lui et s'en empara .

- Allo ? fit t'il le plus poliment du monde malgrè la mine sombre qu'il affichait face à ce réveil brutal.

- Quatre ? Heero ? ...............Je suppose que tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?

- Tu supposes bien.

-Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Hai, j'ai besoin de te voir…………. C'est urgent……. Très urgent…….

- Heero, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda doucement le jeune arabe.

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler comme ça, au téléphone……..

Trowa, qui suivait la conversation depuis le début, attrapa le combiné.

- Tu viens quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible……..

- Très bien……

- Nous t'attendons.

- Pardon de vous déranger……

- Si c'est toi, ce n'est pas grave.

- Alors à cet après midi.

Le français raccrocha puis se tourna vers son amant pour l'enlacer.

Le petit blond ne se fit pas prier et posa la tête sur son torse.

- Il n'a pas l'air bien…..

- Ca va s'arranger. Vivre à deux ce n'est déjà pas toujours facile, alors à trois……

- Je crains que ce ne soit plus grave…….

- Tu as senti quelque chose ?

- On verra.

- Quatre, le réprimenda Trowa.

- Je suis fatigué……..

- Hm.

Le jeune homme sourit devant l'air grognon qu'affichait l'ex pilote d'heavy Arms et se pencha pour l'embrasser, callant par la même occasion son genou entre ses jambes.

- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ?

-J'ai dit ça ?

**Scène 3 **

**L3 **

**15h38**

- Heero, tu as fait bon voyage ? s'exclama Quatre en venant à sa rencontre, talonné de près par Trowa.

- Hn, ça peut aller.

- Je suis si heureux de te voir. Répondit le blond en enlaçant l'ex pilote de Wing.

- Moi aussi Katoru….. souffla t'il en savourant le simple fait de le serrer dans ces bras.

- Hum

- Je ne vais pas te le piquer Trowa, rassure toi.

Le français esquissa un micro sourire avant d'étreindre à son tour le japonais.

- Tu restes longtemps ?

- Non, en fait, j'ai une navette dans une demi heure…..

- Trowa lui lança un regard un peu perdu.

- Heero, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? souffla Quatre après quelques secondes.

- Honnêtement non.

- Tu veux qu'on te couvre auprès de Duo et Wufei si je comprends bien, lacha le grand brun.

- Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, mais c'est vraiment très important. Ils ne doivent pas savoir ce que je fais ni où je suis.

- Tu vas le regretter.

-Je le regrette déjà.

- Très bien, tu es donc officiellement sur L3 pour 1 semaine. Passé ce délai, je ne répondrais plus de toi, compris ?

- Bien compris Trowa.

- Heero, soit prudent……

- Ne t'en fait pas Quatre, je dois juste vérifier quelque chose. Je ne pourrais pas vivre en paix tant que ce ne sera pas fait……..

- Je comprends, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier.

- Moi je ne comprends pas, grinça le français.

- Trowa!!!!!

- Je dois y aller mais je te jure qu'à mon retour je vous dirais tout.

- Je te fais confiance Heero.

- Arigato.

**Scène 4 **

**Terre **

**Jour 6 **

Heero venait de finir de reboucher le dernier trou.

A peine eut t'ilposé sa pellequ'il tomba à genou et se mit à hurler.

Il hurla longtemps.

Très longtemps devant les tombes d'Arina Ercova et de Erlando Possarov.

Il frappa le sol de ces poings, concient que cela ne servait à rien.

Peut lui importait à présent….

Il fallait qu'il frappe, quitte à se briser les mains.

Il devait evacuer cette douleur sourde, d'une manière où d'une autre.

Il n'arrivait même plus à penser et ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose.

Frapper.

Enfin il se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé.

Plusieurs heures passèrent alors qu'il était allongé dans la terre fraichement remuée, sans force, des larmes douloureuses coulant sur ces joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Si seulement il avait pu disparaitre à cet instant précis.

S'enfoncer dans la terre fraiche.

Ne plus penser.

Ne plus respirer.

Ne plus être.

Finalement il trouva la force de se lever et de quitter le cimetierre.

Il ne contrôlait plus son corps.

Le soldat parfait était au commande et il ne se mouvait plus que par la force de l'entrainement.

Le jeune homme erra dans le petit village de Russie, complètement perdu.

Et il ne su jamais comment il arriva devant l'auberge où il logeait depuis seulement quelques heures.

La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était dormir.

Dormir pour oublier tout ce qu'il avait découvert.

Dormir pour oublier ces tombes et ce qu'elle contenait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il devait se ressaisir malgrè tout.

Le délai que Trowa lui avait laissé était presque expiré.

Il devait rentrer sur L3.

De plus, il avait reservé une place sur la seule navette en partence pour L3 cette semaine.

Il ne pouvait pas la manquer. Et il était déjà 3h du matin. S'il voulait arriver à temps, il devait partir à l'aéroport pour prendre son avion de 6h.

Il n'avait pas un instant à perdre.

En plus, conduire l'empêcherait de réfléchir.

_" oh, Wufei, mais qu'est ce que tu as fait………" _

**Scène 5 **

**L3 **

**En fin d'après midi. **

Le japonais se présenta au cirque dans un état proche de celui d'un SDF.

Les vêtement maculés de terre, ses cheveux gras et sa barbe de trois jours n'était rien comparé à la mine qu'il affichait.

Les yeux voilés, l'air perdu, il était l'image même du désespoir.

- Heero, tu es enfin rentrer. Je ne pouvait plus tenir Wufei. Il est en route………… mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé par tous les dieux ???????

- Trowa, il faut que je te parle, lacha Heero d'un air sombre, seul, reprit t'il après avoir jetter un coup d'oeil à Quatre.

- Heero qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle et je……….

- Je vais bien Quatre seulement………. JE T'EN PRIE TROWA, cria t'il soudain à bout de nerf.

- Calme toi, Heero, calme, on va aller à ton Hôtel. J'ai dis à Wufei de nous rejoindre là bas, tu restes avec Quatre le temps que j'aille chercher la voiture, d'accord? répondit calmement le grand brun avant de partir en courant.

- Bien bien, murmura le jeune homme pour lui même avant de se retourner brusquement vers Quatre.

- Tu ne dois pas le prendre pour toi Katoru, je t'aime, tu n'as rien à voir, je…… tu dois…….. me croire.

Le petit blond posa ses doigts fins sur sa bouche et lui sourit tendrement.

Ce sourire, Heero le connaissait bien.

C'était tellement Quatre.

Tellement tellement lui.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien, murmura t'il d'un ton apaisant en caressant les cheveux du japonais qui c'était laisser aller dans ces bras.

-Katoru………. Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis………

- Heero, je n'y comprends pas grand chose moi même , mais………. Je sens…………. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche et ce depuis le début…….. ça viens de Wufei …….. surtout de lui………. Il ne va pas bien Heero………… et toi non plus…….Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Arigato. Suki da Katoru.

Le bruit du klaxon le fit se redresser. Se détachant à regret de l'étreinte apaisante, le brun s'élança vers la voiture.

**Scène 6 **

**Hotel d'Heero. **

Trowa refusa d'écouter Heero tant que celui ci n'aurait pas pris une douche et un repas convenable.

Le japonais brisa un vase et réduit en miette une chaise avant de s'éxécuter, concient que le brun n'en démordrait pas.

Le français se laissa tomber sur un fauteil, épuisé.

Il tendit l'oreille pour vérifier qu'Heero prenait bien une douche.

Le jeune homme serait bien capable de se débarbouiller le visage pour le tromper et gagner ainsi du temps.

L'ex pilote d'Heavy Arms commençait à en avoir par dessus la tête de ces cachoteries.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Entre les coups de fil incessants de Wufei, les mensonges qu'ils devait raconter à des personnes qu'il aimait par dessus tout, et les cauchemard que Quatre faisait depuis le départ d'Heero, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

La pire semaine de sa vie……

Et maintenant son meilleur ami rentrait en haillon au bord de la crise de nerf.

L'entrée fracassante d'Heero le tira de ses pensées.

Avec un petit rire fou il sortit un dossier de son sac et se planta devant le français.

- Tu te souviens des trois legistes qui ont déclaré Duo et Quatre mort, hein ? Tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui, Heero calme toi maintenant.

- Il faisait des recherches sur le métabolysme du corps humain, et on les a retrouvé mort…..

- Oui, des recherches sur le rajeunissement, ou veut tu en venir?

-FAUX!!! C'est faux, seul UN d'entre eux faisait des recherches sur le rajeunissement, les deux autre étaient de simple medecins légistes tout ce qu'il y à de plus banals, on a seulement falcifié leurs dossiers.

- Heero tu ……

- Ce n'est pas tout, oh non!!!! Le chercheur faisait bien des recherches sur le rajeunissement, mais contrairement à ce que dit son dossier, il n'est jamais arrivé à rien, au contraire. Au lieu de découvrir l'eau de jouvence, il a trouvé un moyen de vieillir plus rapidement et sur une durée limité des êtres vivants.

- Dieu, Heero, où veux tu en venir ????????

- Wufei est responsable de la mort de ces trois medecins…. …………………. Mr Offman avait besoin de cobaye pour ces expériences. De cobaye humain ça va de soit……. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas utiliser des vrai humains. Dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne pas utiliser des clones de personne déjà morte ?

- Heero, souffla Trowa qui commençait à avoir un horrible pressentiment.

- Comme il travaillait à la morgue, il n'avait que l'embarra du choix et c'est tombé sur les corps de Duo et Quatre.

- J'ai découvers qu'il travaillait pour une société nommé Géotech, rien à voir avec le clonage, cependant, c'était une société fictive.

- Fictive ?

-Oui, qui n'existe que sur le papier. Après quelques autres recherches, j'ai trouvé une socièté mère qui elle existait vraiment et qui se cachait derrière une mutitude de petite socièté comme Géotech. Cette société travaillait sur la mémoire. Ou comment rendre ses souvenirs à quelqu'un qui lesa perdu ? Une société d'aide aux amnésiques en façade, mais en fait dans l'absolu ils fabriquaient de faux souvenirs et grâce à des procédés de d'hypnose et autres, il les implantaient dans le cerveau des espions, ennemis de l'état ect…………. Elle subventionnait aussi les recherche de Mr Offman…..

- Bravo Yuy, très bien joué…….. lacha Wufei en entrant dans la pièce.

Trowa et Heero sursautèrent et se retournèrent brutalement pour lui faire face.

L'horreur visible sur leurs deux visage fit éclaté de rire le chinois.

- Si vous saviez qu'elle tête vous faite, c'est trop drôle !!!!!!! Vraiment trop drôle.

- Wufei qu'est ce que tu as fait ? souffla Trowa en traissaillant légèrement alors que le brun était secoué par un rire dément.

- Ce que j'ai fais ? Je vais te le dire……….

**Scène 7 **

**L3 **

**Devant l'hotel d'Heero**.

- Duo, on ne devrait pas être là, chuchota Quatre en tentant de retenir le jeune homme.

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Heero qui disparait sans explication pendant une semaine, Wufei qui part le rejoindre sans rien me dire. Faut pas exagérer!!! Et puis tu m'as dit toi même que tu sentais quelque chose d'anormal dans leurs comportements. Désolé mais moi je veux savoir !!!!

- Il vaudrais mieux pas, souffla Quatre plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rien, mais je crois qu'on va le regretter si on monte.

- Mais non, allez viens, s'exclama Duo en entrainent le petit blond à sa suite.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il n'eurent aucun mal à avoir le numéro de chambre d'Heero.

L'américain parcouru le couloir des yeux avant de repèrer le numéro 6.

Lui et Quatre entrèrent aussi doucement que le leur permettaient leurs ancien entrainement de soldat.

Il se figèrent tout deux en entendant un rirehystérique s'élever à travers la porte qui menait au salon.

**Scène 8 **

**L3 **

**-** Ce que j'ai fais ? Je vais te le dire. Quelque semaines après l'enterrement, j'ai découvers un peu par hasard les agissements du docteur Offman. Evidemment, comme ces recherches étaient subventionné par l'état, ils ont essayer de me faire disparaitre.

Les imbéciles.

Finalement, nous sommes parvenu à un terrain d'entente. Il laissait tranquil les clones de Quatre et Duo et en échange, je travaillerais pour eux.

Vous vous demandez ce que je pouvais faire pour des chercheurs?

Eh bien il se trouve que dans mon enfance et même après, j'ai étudié un peu près tout les domaines scientifique avec une certaine facilité, il faut bien le dire.

-C'est toi qui à inventé Néova, souffla Heero, qui pâlissait à vu d'oeil.

- C'est quoi Néova ? cracha Trowa, qui n'allait pas tarder à craquer lui aussi.

- Néova, ricana le chinois en se mettant à marcher de long en large dans le salon.

- Néova, c'est créé des souvenirs et les rendres si réels qu'ils peuvent te tenir lieu de vie!!!!!

Néova c'est te faire croire que tu as vécu plein de chose alors que tu n'as pas bougé de ta chaise.

Hypnose, réalité virtuelle et beaucoup d'autres , j'ai combiné tout cela pour créé Néova!!!!!!!!!!!

Et je n'ai créé Néova que dans un seul but !!!!

Le jeune homme parlait de plus en plus fort, de moins en moins concient de la présence de ses camarades et ceux-ci le regardaient se perdrent dans son délire sans avoir la force de faire quoi que se soit pour l'arrêté.

- Pour Quatre, c'était facile, j'ai interrogé ses soeurs, je me suis basé sur nos discussions ainsi que celle qu'il avait avec vous, Rashid m'a bien aidé aussi!!!!

- Wufei………

- Mais pour Duo, c'était plus dur, il ne parlait presque pas de son enfance. Mais heusement, il y avait la croix !!!!!

- ………

- Oui la croix Heero, et les chiffres qui sont gravés derrière. Des coordonnées, des coordonnées qui m'on ammené sur L2. Et là, j'ai découvers plusieurs journaux intimes, tous de Duo.

Dès qu'il a sut écrire, il à tout, je dis bien tout relaté. De son enfance à votre premier baiser.

Tout.

Oui deux ans de recherche pour les trouver, mais ça en vallait la peine!!

Avec ça plus ce que je savait déjà, j'ai donné à leurs clones de vrai souvenir, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent Duo et Quatre!!!!!

Hélas ils étaient physiquement trop jeune et même le procédé de cet imbécile d'Hoffman ne pouvait les vieillirs suffisament. De plus ça aurait put compromettre mon travail de les faire vieillir trop vite.

Non, il fallait y aller doucement…… Mais ces connards on finit par découvrir ce que je faisais et ils ont essayé de tuer Duo et Quatre!!!!

Alors j'ai dû tous les tuer!!!!!!!

TOUS......

La voix de Wufei se brisa finalement dans un grand éclat de rire, puis sans crier garde il tomba à genou.

- Alors les corps que j'ai trouvé dans les tombes d' d'Arina Ercova et de Erlando Possarov sont bien ceux de Duo et Quatre, chuchota Heero d'une voix hachée.

-Oui, les pauvres petits, je ne pouvait pas les mettre n'importe où, répondit Wufei en fixant le sol, d'une voix tendre et chantante, c'est joli là où je les ai mis, hein Heero ? Ils sont heureux là bas hein ?

Trowa s'approcha lentement de lui puis l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur avant de se mettre à le rouer de coup.

- COMMENT TU AS PUT WUFEI!!!!!!!! COMMENT TU AS PUT ???

- Trowa arrête, s'exclama Heero en tirant le français en arrière, il ne t'écoute pas………… il ne t'écoutes pas.........

Comme pour confirmer ses dires Wufei retomba au sol et continua sa litanie sans leur prêter aucuneattention.

Les yeux perdu dans le vide, il n'avait même plus concience de ce qui ce passait.

Trowa se laissa tomber sur une chaise, complètement dépassé tandis qu'Heero restait debout à regarder la personne qu'il avait juré de protèger, sombrer peut à peut dans la folie la plus totale.

Le grincement de la porte du salon les fit revenir brutalement à la réalité.

Duo entra dans la pièce en titubant légèrement, le visage mortellement pâle. Quatre resta sur le pas de la porte, l'air à la fois profondement triste et résigné.

- Oh god………..

- Duo………souffla Heero en pâlissant encore d'avantage.

-Duo ? DUO ? Qui s'appelle Duo ici ? MOI ? moi ? sanglota le jeune homme en fixant tour à tour les trois hommes.

Wufei ne réagit pas plus que précedement etTrowa se prit la tête dans les mains pour ne pas croiser leurs regards. Seul Heero eut le courage de s'approcher de l'américain.

- Duo, on va parler. Tous ensemble, on va en parler……

- EN PARLER ????? Mais il n'y à rien à dire, tout a été dit…….

- Du…..

- ARRETE!!!!!!! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!!!!!!!!!

- Duo calme toi, s'exclama Quatre en s'approchant de lui.

- TOI AUSSI ?????? répliqua le natté en le repoussant violemment, t'as pas entendu ce qu'ils ont dit ????????????? On est que des CLONES, des putains de CLONE, rien d'autre!!!!!!!

- C'est faux Duo, souffla tristement Quatre, chaque vie humaine à sa valeur et…..

- Oh, je t'en prie, je t'en prie, épargne moi tes serments !!!! Ils ne t'appartienne même pas.

- Duo….

- TOI LA FERME!!!!!!!! TOI, VOUS, s'exclama le chatain en reculant l'air horrifié.

Puis sans que personne n'est eut le temps de faire quoi que se soit il sortit en courant de la pièce.

Il fallait mettre un terme à tout cela..........

**A suivre……… **

Bin voila, j'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçu par les "révélations".

A bientôt pour le cinquième et dernier acte.

Biz Kazu


	5. Acte 5: Quand on touche le fond, on ne p...

**Rest in peace**

**Origine :** Gundam wing

**Auteur:** Kazuza

**Disclaimer :** Sont po à moua sauf Lace mais personne ne l'aime, je me demande bien pourquoi ?Quatre: (super énervé) Parce qu'elle veut me piquer Trowa !!!!!.

Kazu: Ah ouaihh!! ( fait tilt) elle va souffrir niark niark……..

**Couples: **1/2/1 5/2/5 1/5, 3/4/3 6/1 réléna/1, Lace/3 et enfin du 1/2/5

**Genre :** Deathfic (d'un nouveau genre…alors ne fuyer po ), sap, romance OOC…….Yaoi, et pour la fin, bah lisez....

**REMERCIMENTS:** Merci à tous ce qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'encourage énormément, je vous remercirais jamais assez je crois lol. Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent ma fic. Bref merciiiiiiiiiii à missparker, ruines, Katoru87,mimi Yuy, Ephemeris, Florinoir, Lovely A, Lihiel, lynneraerama, elenea raberba winner,Sytevol, shinigamie yui et blaze fielding!!!!!!

Merci d'avoir suivit cette fic jusqu'au bout.

**Acte 5 **

**L3 **

**Hopital psychatrique**

Milliardo et Réléna Peacecraft se tenaient dans le couloir, juste en face de la chambre où les medecins avaient installé Wufei.

Heero discutait avec son psychiatre et au vu de l'expression de son visage, les nouvelles étaient loin d'être bonnes.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'une seule parole fût échangé.

Finalement, Heero demanda, assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent cette fois, à voir Wufei.

Le medecin secoua la tête d'un air navré.

En voyant les poings de l'ex perfect soldier se serrer, Réléna crut bon d'intervenir au plus vite, avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Zechs prit le brun par les épaules et l'éloigna du docteur tandis que sa soeur règlait la situation avec toute l'adresse que lui confèrait sa situation de diplomate.

- Il ne va pas bien, chuchota le jeune homme, plus pâle que jamais.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, il n'allait déjà pas bien depuis longtemps, tenta de le rassurer Milliardo.

- Je sais ça ! ! ! C'est justement pour ça que………….. j'aurais dû agir…………. Kami-sama……… et maintenant Duo……..

-Ce n'était pas Duo, s'enerva soudain le blond. Ce n'était qu'un clone, une copie, rien à voir avec l'original.

- Tu te trompes Zechs……….

- Mais bon sang Heero ! ! ! Quand comprendras tu que Wufei a perdu la tête, qui te dis que cela n'a pas déteind sur ces créations ? Hein ?

- J'ai parlé à Quatre et …..

- CE N EST PAS QUATRE ! ! ! ! !

Le jeune homme se dégagea vivement des bras de l'ex pilote du Talgeese et recula légèrement.

- C'est toi………. C'est toi qui a aidé Lace à faire ces recherches……… 

Le blond le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans direun mot.

- Tu n'est qu'un……..

- Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie Heero et j'étais trop inquiet pour toi pour te laisser……

- Me laisser être heureux ? ! ! ! ! !

-Tu regrettes ? Ca ne t'aurais rien fait de continuer à vivre dans l'ignorance ? ?

-Ca peut paraitre horrible, mais……. Oui.

- Je……..

- Heero, tu peux y aller, intervint Réléna, j'ai parlé au medecin………

-Merci Relena.

Sans un regard pour Zechs, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la chambre de Wufei.

Un infirmier lui expliqua la procédure à suivre pour entrer et sortir puis l'introduisit dans la chambre.

On aurait presque dit une cellule de prison, si on mettait de côté les murs capitonnés.

Le chinois était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce et se balançait d'avant en arrière comme un petit enfant.

Heero tiqua en remarquant qu'il portait un camisole.

Il avança lentement vers lui, tentant de maitriser les sanglots qui menaçaient de l'étrangler.

Il devait être fort.

Fort pour Wufei.

Et aussi pour Duo.

S'agenouillant auprès de son amant, il tendit la main et lui carressa doucement les cheveux. Wufei ne leva même pas la tête pour le regarder.

- Wufei ?

- ……..

- C'est moi, Heero…….

- Yuy.

- Oui…..

- Duo et Quatre sont heureux là ou je les ai mis hein Heero ?

- Ils sont heureux maintenant ?

- Oui…. Hoqueta le jeune homme. Quatre est heureux, mais Duo ne l'est pas Wufei ………

- Ils sont heureux hein ? Très heureux ? Tu es heureux aussi…….. Heero et Trowa sont heureux gazouilla le chinois en riant légèrement.

- Wufei, je t'en prie……… Duo a disparut, j'ai essayé tout les endroits où il serait suceptible d'être aller…….. il n'y était pas……. Je suis aller voir Hilde…….. elle ne sait pas non plus……. Je t'en prie, j'ai peur que……….. qu'il ne fasse une bêtise…….. Wufei je t'en prie aide moi.

- Heureux, tous très heureux, heureux heureux heureux…………..

- Wufei, réponds moi ! ! ! ! Où est t'il aller ? ? s'écria Heero en prenant son visage entre ces mains pour le forcer à le regarder. L'espace d'un instant, le regard du chinois sembla s'éclaircir, hélas il se voila presque immédiatement après.

Résigné, Heero ferma les yeux, puis embrassa doucement les lèvres de l'ex pilote de Shenlong.

Sur ce geste, il se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il atteignait la porte la voix tremblate de Wufei s'eleva dans la pièce.

- Il est sûrement à la plage……….

- Quoi ? s'exclama Heero en se retournant brusquement.

- Il aime la vue……………..

- La vue d'où Wufei ? Où est Duo ?

- La falaise……… près de chez nous……… c'est très joli…. Très joli…….

Le jeune homme partit dans un grand éclat de rire et se laissa tomber en arrière.

- Tu le protègeras un Heero ? chuchota t'il soudain calmé.

-Oui et toi aussi Wufei. J'ai brisé notre bonheur, mais je te jure que je vais réparer………je te le promets.

Sur ces mots le japonais toqua à la porte pour signaler à un infirmier qu'il voulait sortir et alla rejoindre Réléna.

Sally était arrivé entre temps et discutait âprement avec Milliardo et sa soeur.

- Heero, comment va t'il, j'ai discuté avec son psychiatre et……..

- Réléna je retourne sur terre, tu peux t'occuper de faire transférer Wufei dans un bon hôpital à Sank ?

- Bien sûr mais………

- Merci, coupa le brun en s'élançant vers la sortie avant que quiconque est pû dire quoi que se soit.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, qui sait ce que Duo pouvait faire…..

Où avait déjà fait……….

Non, il refusait cette éventualité.

Duo était fort.

Mais fragile, si fragile.

**L3**

**Au cirque **

- Alors tu savais ?

- Disons que j'avais des doutes………… mais ça………. Je n'aurais jamais……… imaginé………

Trowa s'approcha du jeune homme, frola timidement sa joue de sa main et la retira brusquement comme si ce contact l'avait brulé.

Quatre eut un pauvre sourire mais ne protesta pas.

Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que Trowa se jette dans ces bras après ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

Le grand brun semblait encore trop choqué pour bien réaliser toute l'ampleur des révélations, cependant fidèle à lui même, il avait remi son masque froid dès que Réléna et Zechs étaient arrivés.

Malgrè toute ces années, il ne semblait toujours pas capable de se montrer faible devant d'autre personne qu'eux.

- Tu ne parles pas ? Je te reconnais bien là, murmura doucement Quatre plus pour lui même que pour le français.

- Tu me reconnais ? cracha celui-ci, tu ne me "connais" même pas.

-Tu te trompes……... tu ne me concidères plus comme Quatre à présent, mais pour moi, rien n'a réellement changé.

- Tu n'es pas…..

- Pas Quatre !!????? Je suis Quatre, c'est mon nom. Même si les souvenirs que j'ai, gravé en mémoire sont fictifs, ils n'en sont pas moins réels à mes yeux. Je me souviens de notre première rencontre quand tu es sortis d'Heavy Arms les mains en l'air, je me souviens de notre duo, je me souviens de la fois où Heero a appris à Duo comment faire fonctionner un four, je me souviens de tant de chose, si tu savais Trowa……

- Quatre ?

- Oui.

- Que va t'il se passer maintenant ? chuchota le brun d'un air sombre.

- Je ne sais……… je ne sais pas………….. honnêtement je ne comprends pas très bien moi même, j'ai l'impression d'être toujours moi et pourtant je sais que je ne suis pas……… je n'y comprends plus rien………….Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

- Que vas tu faire ?

- Voir Wufei.

- Ce…….

- NON!! Trowa, il était si triste, il ya toujours eu tant de douleur et de souffrance en lui. Il c'était construit une muraille infranchissable pour se protéger des autres, mais la guerre notre…….mort………. et le poids de ses secrets, tout ça le rongeait de l'intérieur et on ne pouvait rien y faire puisque malgrè tout il gardait cette armure……. Aujourd'hui elle c'est éffondré……

- Et Wufei avec elle……

- Oui, mais maintenant, il est libre…….. libre de pouvoir reconstruire sa vie sur des bases solides, libre d'être enfin, vraiment heureux…………mais il aura besoin d'aide…..

- C'est ce que tu as dis à Heero ?

- Ca plus d'autre petite chose………. Tu sais, ça ne dérange pas d'être un clone…..je suis moi et c'est tout.

- ……………..

- Bon, il est temps que j'y aille, Heero m'a dit qu'il demanderait à Réléna de faire transfèrer Wufei sur terre, je ne veux pas les manquer.

-Je comprends, chuchota Trowa.

Alors que le petit blond s'apprêtait à sortir, la mort dans l'âme,il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne.

- Trowa ? murmura t'il tandis que les larmes montaient à ses yeux.

- Allons y.

- Ensemble ?

Le grand brun serra un peut plus fort la main délicate et se pencha vers le visage de l'adolescent pour receuillir de ses lèvres les larmes qu'il versait. Un magnifique sourire vint illuminer le visage de Quatre alors que le français l'attirait contre lui.

- Oui ensemble. 

**Terre**

**Sank**

**3h00 du matin **

La vue était jolie, même de nuit.

On pouvait voir le phare briller et le ciel était si dégagé que les étoiles avaient l'air de tenter de lui faire concurence.

Duo passa la rembarde de sécurité en souriant légèrement.

C'était vraiment son endroit préfèré.

Et dire qu'il n'y avait jamais enmené Heero.

Le jeune homme aurait adoré la vue, il en était sûr.

Enfin, ce n'était plus vraiment le moment de penser à ce genre de chose.

Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il n'était pas Duo.

Simplement un voleur…….

Voleur de corps, de personnalité, de petits amis, d'amis tout court.

Un voleur de vie en fin de compte.

Il avait eut tord d'en vouloir à Heero et à Wufei.

Maintenant, il avait compris.

Tout était de sa faute.

Il fallait payer.

Il s'arrêta au bord de la falaise.

Les eaux noires et bouillonantes exerçaient sur lui une attraction presque magnétique.

C'était si….

- DUO !!!!! 

Le jeune homme se figea en entendant cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il se retourna vivement vers le brun qui lui aussi venait de passer la rembarde.

- Ne t'approche pas !!!!!

- Duo…..

- JE T AI DIS DE PAS APPROCHER !!!!!

- D'accord, je ne bouge plus, tu vois…….

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là hein ? cria l'américain en retenant à grand peine ces larmes.

-Qu'est ce que je fais là ??????? Mais je suis venu te chercher, baka, et c'est plutôt à moi de demander ce que tu fais !!!!

- Tu……… je ne……JE NE SUIS PAS DUO !!! Je ne suis qu'un voleur qui ne mérite pas de vivre……….

Heero secoua la tête en souriant tristement.

- Tu es tellement Duo, la seule différence, c'est que tu dis à haute voix ce qu'il n'a jamais osé m'avouer.

-Non, tu mens……….. repliqua l'adolescent en secouant la tête comme dans l'espoir de chasser ces parolesà l'aide dece geste.

- Qu'est ce qui fait un être sinon son expérience et ses souvenirs ? Tu te conduis exactement comme Duo l'aurait fait, mais si tu ne veux plus être lui, je te répèteraisce que je lui est dis il il y a 11 ans.

Si tu ne veux plus être toi tant ta honte est grande alors je t'aiderais à changer. Un seul mot, un seul et je serais là.

- je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis………éclata le natté en se tournant vers la mer.

- Tu ne veux plus que je t'appelle Duo ?

-Ce n'est pas mon nom, je n'ai fais que le voler !!

- Ce n'était pas non plus le sien…..

- Où veux tu en venir ???

- Je t'aime, rentrons à la maison, chuchota le japonais en tendant la main vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes……..

- Réfléchis Duo, avec qui ais-je vécu ces derniers mois ????

- Tu ne..

- Si je n'avais pas aimé ta compagnie, ta présence, tu crois sincèrement que je serais resté ?

-Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais…….. j'ai l'impression de me trahir moi même et ça fait si mal…………

-Je t'aiderais….

-Non, je dois rendre à Duo ce qui appartient à Duo, il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire………chuchota t'il d'un air résigné avant de faire un nouveau pas vers le vide.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en faire un autre car Heero qui avait prévu son geste, l'avait rejoint et serrer dans ses bras.

Le chatain tenta de lui donner un coup de coude mais se ravisa.

Ils étaient trop près du bord.

Avec ce vent, le moindre geste brusque pouvait les faire basculer dans le vide.

Heero pouvait mourir.

- Lache moi, ou on va tomber tout les deux !!!!!

- Alors on va mourir tout les deux, car je ne te lacherais pas.

-Tu es fou, sanglota le natté en tentant de le repousser, fou et sucidaire, tu l'as toujours…………. été.

-Oui, je l'ai été, mais tu m'as changé, toi et Wufei vous m'avez détruit puis reconstruit, et............... j'aime tellement ce que je suis devenu........... alors la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, c'est de vous rendre l'appareil.

-Je dois expier mes fautes. Je dois rendre ce que j'ai volé.

- Tu veux tellement rendre ce que tu as pris à Duo ? répliqua le japonais en le lachant. Et bien, je vais t'aider.

Sur ces mots, il sortit un couteau de chasse de la poche de son jean et le déplia, faisant luire faiblement la lame aiguisée.

L'adolescent le regarda, médusé, prendre d'une main la longue tresse chataine et la trancher net de l'autre.

Ilferma les yeux tandis que ces cheveux caressaient désormais ces joues au grès du vent.

Les mains d'Heero glissaient à présent le long de son cou, puis, lentement, elles s'appliquèrent à détacher la chaine qui retenait sa croix d'argent.

- Ouvre les yeux, il est plus que temps de rendre ce qui ne t'appartiens plus. 

Presque malgrès lui, l'américain obéit et fit face à la mer tandis que le japonais posait dans ces mains la tresse et la croix.

Il contempla un long moment ses trésors les plus précieux.

C'était si dur de les perdres…….. même si ils n'étaient pas réellement à lui…….

Mais les bras d'Heero autour de sa taille l'encourageaient, il fallait qu'il le fasse.

_Rendre à Duo_

La natte et la croix glissèrent de ces mains et commencèrent leur longue chute.

_Ce qui appartient à Duo_

Quand les eaux bouillonantes les eurent englouti l'adolescent pû enfin se laisser aller dans les bras du soldat parfait.

Celui ci le souleva et s'éloigna du bord.

Enfin en sécurité de l'autre côté de la rembarde Heero se laissa tomber au sol, entrainant Duo dans sa chute.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant des heures, ne se préocupant plus de rien.

Savourant simplement les premiers instants de la renaissance de Duo.

Leurs premiers instants.

Ils se résumaient pour l'instant au bruit des battement de leurs coeurs.

A l'odeur des embruns.

A la fraicheur de la nuit et à la chaleur de leurs deux corps enlacés.

Mais c'était déjà tellement...........

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil commencèrent à poindre à l'horizon, la voix fluette de l'adolescent s'éleva.

- Et Wufei ?

- Je ne te mentirais pas,il ne va pas bien……. Mais rien n'est perdu, Quatre me l'a dit, et je le penses aussi.

- Je veux l'aider.

- C'est ce que nous allons faire, l'aider. A nous trois, je suis sûr qu'on peut reconstruire quelque chose d'encore plus beau.

- Alors on rentre à la maison? chuchota Duo doucement.

- Oui, ensemble.

**Owari **

Encore merci à tout ceux qui ont suivis cette fic.

J'espère que la fin ne vous à pas trop déçu parce que j'ai galéré à l'écrire lol.

Bonne année 2005

Biz

Kazu

**Petites explications de l'auteur ( ininterressant donc vous pouver passer lol)**

Pour le titre d'abord, rest in peace ça veut dire si je ne me trompe pas "repose en paix", c'est ce qu'on mais sur les tombes. En gros cette fic, même si j'y fait beaucoup mention, n'a absolument par pour sujet le clonage. Ell tente de montrer la douleur qu'on ressent quand on perd un être aimé et le désir de ne pas le laisser partir. "Rest in peace" pourrait être une supplique de Duo, un peu comme si il disait pitié laissé moi en paix.Deuxième chose, on m'a demander pour quoi les corps de Quatre et Duo étaient dans d'autre tombe. En fait, Wufei n'est pas un crétin, il se doutait bien qu'on irait fouillé les tombes de Quatre et Duo en les voyant mystérieusement réaparaitre. Et ça la foutrerait mal de découvrir leurs corps alors qu'ils sont sensé être vivant. Donc, Wufei les a déplacer, comme ça, il crédibilise la thèse de l'enlèvement de Duo et Quatre.

Dernière chose, le gros OOC des perso s'explique simplement par le fait que 10 ans après la guerre, il n'ont plus a porter les masques qu'ils c'étaient construit pour ce protéger, la perte d'être cher a joué aussi un grand rôle dans la modification de leur caractère. Enfin, j'ai quand même essayer de resté le plus proche possible de leur caractère de base donc......

En espèrant avoir éclaircit les zones d'ombres.

A plus


End file.
